Can I Borrow Your Pen?
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: A bunch of notes exchanged between the Bayport highschoolers. With days filled with glue, pranks, pies, phones, schemes, closets, zodiac signs, mountain dew, cars, emergincy rooms, truth or dare, and much more.
1. I'm a little Teapot

Note: Ok, so, lets say that Callie, Joe, Frank, Iola, Chet, and my invented character, Izzie, Joe's twin, and a bunch of other people all had study hall at the same time and place. Scary. Like the title says, it's in the notes. This talked place when Frank is 17 and Joe is 16.

Izzie: JOE! I need to barrow a pen.

Joe: Izzie, you're writing with a pen.

Izzie: No shit, Sherlock, I meant a BLUE pen, I'm using a RED pen, our idiot English teacher wants a BLUE pen.

Frank: Will you two quit with the notes? I mean, its only September, do you two REALLY want to get steps and detenchons this early in the year.

Joe: Hate to break it to you, bro, but your passing notes right now.

Iola: HI! HI! HI! Whatcaaaa writing about?

Izzie: Did somebody give Iola sugar for lunch? And how did she get a hold of this note.

Callie: Well, Iz, you sit by me. And Joe sits behind us who sits by Iola. And across the isle from us are Frank and Chet.

Izzie: Oh. You and your stupid logic.

Chet: About the sugar…

Izzie: Chet, if you're the one who gave her sugar I will kill you with a rusty plastic spoon.

Callie: Is that even possible.

Izzie: LOGIC AGAIN!

Iola: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

Izzie: JOPHSEF ALAN HARDY! QUIT LETTING IOLA GET THE STINKIN NOTE!

Joe: Iz, the girl BIT me. Of course I let her have the note!

Callie: Well learn some self-defense!

Joe: Shut it Shaw.

Callie: Make me Hardy!

Izzie: Which Hardy…?

Frank: Guys, I think Mr. Macon is looking at us…

Izzie: Relax! I'm sure we won't get caught. And if we do Iola and I can make a diversion while you guys escape by jumping out the windows.

Chet: Are you two going to jump up and sing I'm a little teapot again WITH the HAND MOTIONS?

Iola: What's with the HAND MOTIONS and WITH.

Chet: Sis, its hand motions!

Callie: Hand motions?

Joe: Hand motions?

Izzie: Hand Motions?

Frank: Hand Motions?

Chet: Hand Motions?

Callie: CHET!

Chet: What? You guys had such a perfect chain…

Frank: Mr. Macon is looking at us…

Izzie: Frank, if Mr. is looking at us then I'll jump up onto my chair and sing, I'm A Little Tea Pot, WHIT CHET'S HAND MOTIONS! And then tell Mr. M that he smells like dead fish with a touch of old cologne and has hair that looks like Aunt Gertrude's Old Foot Massager.

Callie: What…?

Conversation with Izzie and Mr. Macon

"Isabelle? Is that a Note?"

"Um, yes. Yes it is."

"May I see it?"

"Ok, I'M A LITTLE TEA POT SHORT AND STOUT!"

"What?"

"HERE IS MY HANDEL HERE IS MY SPOT! WHEN I GET ALL STEAMED UP!"

Iola jumps up on her chair and sings in unison with Izzie

"TIP ME OVER AND POUR ME OUT!"

"MR.MACSON! YOU SMELL LIKE DEAD FISH WITH A TOUCH OF OLD COLONE! YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE MY AUNT"S OLD FOOT MOSOGER!"

"Mi-mi-miss Hard-hardy and Mo-Morton. Detector and one trip to the guidance consular."

On the note after the teacher sits back down and Izzie and Iola get a hold of them self's

Frank: You both scare me.

Izzie and Iola: We know.

Izzie: Frank? Can I barrow your pen?

Frank: To finish your English assignment?

Izzie: No. To stab you in the eye.


	2. KILL TIMOTHY!

Note:Study Hall is the last class of the day in this story.Don't own most chacters.

Chapter Two

September 6th

Izzie: Hey kid, you'll never live this down!

Iola: Fallout boy. A little less 16 candles a little more touch me.

Izzie: Right

Chet: What the heck are you two doing?

Joe: They are playing guess the song. It's scary. They have been doing it since right after lunch.

Callie: Guess the song?

Iola: Yeppers. Gimmie another one, Iz.

Izzie: Ok, here it is "Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly."

Iola: Hellogoodbye, Here In Your Arms.

Izzie: Correct.

Frank: Have you guys not learned your lesson?

Iola: I don't see the point in telling us off, Frank, if you just pass the note to tell us not to pass the note.

Izzie: Really

Joe: Its like the time Frank told us off for climbing onto the roof and jumping off, but he climbed UP ON TO THE ROOF to tell us off. Then he fell off the roof and broke his arm.

Izzie: And Joe and I laughed. Evilly and hysterically.

Frank: Did you two have to bring that up?

Izzie: That is the stupidest question you have ever asked me.

Iola: OhOhOh! Sibling rivalry! SNDNDJIDbedigfnseifnsifnoashfiahsfnoisdfh.

Callie: Ok…Iola has officially gone off the deep end.

Izzie: WHO GAVE HER SUGAR, AGAIN!

Chet: About the sugar…

Joe: Yes, Chet, about the sugar…

Callie: What I want to know is why she does not get hyper until now, I mean if she has the sugar at lunch.

Izzie: That's just how Iola works. Don't question it, just go with it. Anyway, Chet…

Chet: Well, you know Iola has not been sitting with us cause she's dating that Timothy guy.

Callie: Wow, Chet. Real protective of your sister there. Aren't all older brothers supposed to be protective?

Izzie: Frank and Joe are. This guy cheated on me last year, and they beat the shit out of him after I beat the shit out of him. He was a nice purple color after that…

Joe: Back to the sugar…

Chet: Yes, well, if it happens at lunch…

Izzie: KILL TIMOTHY!

Frank: With a rusty plastic spoon.

Joe: What happened to you and your anti-note writing?

Frank: When you can't beat them, join them.

Callie: Welcome to the club.

Iola: WE HAVE A CLUB! Ohohohhoh! I wanna join.

Izzie: Now we must make plans to kill Timothy. Who's in?

Joe: I'm in.

Callie: I'm in.

Chet: I'm in.

Frank: I'm in.

Izzie: I'm in.

Iola: I'm in.

Callie: You would kill your own boyfriend?

Iola: Its like what Chet did yesterday. Didn't want to break the pattern.

Izzie: Bring out the spoons! And Joe, don't let Iola have the goddam note!

Iola: Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Joe then springs up in pain

"Is there a problem, Mr. Hardy?"

"No."

"Then sit back down."

Joe: SHE BIT ME!AGAIN!

Chet: No wonder she was laughing evilly…


	3. The Dreaded Full Name

September 7th

Iola: Isabelle Cassandra Hardy, I'm going to kill you!

Izzie: THE DREADED FULL NAME!

Iola: No, I'm gonna kill all of you. Except Frank and Callie.

Izzie: I can't believe you two backed out!

Callie: What did we back out of?

Frank: Really…?

Joe: We crashed Iola's lunch table and Iz kept pocking Timothy with a plastic spoon with permanent marker lines on it to look like rust.

Callie: She did not…

Chet: Better believe it. Scared the crap out of the kid.

Izzie: It was NOT permanent marker marks…it was rust…

Chet: But Iola is not hyper.

Iola: So kind big brother!

Chet: It's true.

Frank :Did he break up with you?

Izzie: Why Frank, I had no idea that you were interested in Iola…

Iola: OMI-EFFIN-GOD!

Callie: FRANKLIN BENJAMIN HARDY!

Chet: YOU CAN NOT DATE MY SISTER!

Frank: What the heck? I do NOT want to date Iola!

Iola: Oh. So your saying that I am not good enough for you?

Chet: Did you just diss my sister.

Frank: ISABELLE CASSANDRA HARDY!

Izzie: I love you too, Frank.

Joe: I find humor in this.

Izzie: You find humor in everything.

Iola: And just so you all know, Timothy found your little show very funny.

Izzie: Well, at least he's better then Callie's boyfriend.

Frank: Callie has a boyfriend?

Izzie: OMIGOD NOW YOU LIKE CALLIE!

Frank: ISABELLE CASSANDRA HARDY! WILL YOU QUIT TWISTING MY WORDS AROUND!

Izzie: Alright, but if I walk in on any of us guys pant less…

Iola: BAD THOUGHTS!

Chet: ISABELLE CASSANDRA HARDY!

Izzie: You have now used my full name four times.

Callie: SICK!

Joe: HOLY SHIT!

Izzie: Let's keep this PG people!

Chet: Iz, we already went WAY past PG.

Izzie: True…

Frank: Izzie. You…you…you…I'm gonna

Izzie: Oh!!! Are you going to stutter me to death! And REALLY, we are all 16 and 17!Not five!

Iola: But still! ME and FRANK getting R RATED!

Izzie: What would be really scary is CALLIE and FRANK getting R RATED!

Frank and Callie: ISABELLE CASSANDRA HARDY!

Izzie, Iola, Joe, and Chet: Five times.

Izzie: So, Iola, while you are grossed out have you and Timothy gone all the way…

Iola: Izzie…

Callie: At least she did not use the full name.

Izzie: So, Iola…

Iola: Do you think I'm STUPID enough to write it down on this piece of paper?

Izzie: Then I shall ask you out loud.

Iola: ISABELLE CASSANDRA HARDY!NOOOOOOOOOO!

Chet: NO!

Joe: Well, I can't wait to hear this answer.

Frank: Izzie No!

-Izzie then stands up-

"Ok, Iola, since you will not write it down. Have you and Timothy gone all the way?"

-The whole class stares at Izzie-

"Isabelle?"

"Yes, Mr.?"

"Detention and another trip to the guidance consular."

"WHY the guidance consular? She's more insane then me! If she thinks I'm gonna respond to ink drawing's and sock puppets then she has issues."

"SIT DOWN!"

"No need to shout, dude."

-On paper-

Iola: Frank, can I barrow your pen?

Frank: Do I want to know why?

Iola: To stab Izzie in the eye.

Izzie: Well, on the bright side it's a Friday.

Callie: Iz.. if you break out the Vodka…

Izzie: If I'm still alive, since Frank just gave Iola a pen.

Joe: RUN, IZ! RUN!


	4. Why is the rum gone?

IMPORTANT Note: For some reason or another I am not getting e-mail's about reviews…mainly because my computer is messed up at the moment and I am about ready to beat it with a hammer. So, don't think I'm rude if I ignore your reviews, cause I'm not. Updates might also go slower. Anywho, thanks to the ppl who have reviewed all the chapters. And I do have spell check; I just really wanted to get that chapter up so I forgot to use it. I hope to get more reviews. HINT! HINT! Haha. Yes, I know I'm an idiot. Luv y'all. -Casey

September 10th

Izzie: Ello poppits. And why is the rum gone? How was your bloody weekends?

Callie: Good, Iz.And quit quoting Pirate's Of The Caribbean.

Izzie: Sorry, I watched it at the hospital twice this weekend.

Chet: Why were you…

Callie: At the hospital?

Joe: Isabelle!

Frank: Here we go again.

Iola: This story is good. Izzie told me it on aim on Sunday.

Joe: This is really very humiliating…

Frank: Just this once could you not tell?

Izzie: Ok, I am going to have to say that your stupid question on September 6th cannot beat that question, "Just this once could you not tell?" Really, Frank, you are my older brother…

Frank: Yes. And everyday I ask myself how I can be related to you.

Izzie: I think Joe asks the same thing…

Joe: Yep.

Callie: Now, Iz, on with this interesting story…?

Izzie: OH YEA! Anyways, I was joking around with Joe and Frank Friday evening. There was nothing going on. No football games, parties, nothing. So I brought up the whole 'when Frank fell off the roof' thing, and they both glared at me. I then continued to say how Frank and Joe had started to be more adultish.

Chet: You mean mature.

Izzie: Do not use the M word in front of me! And you know Frank and Joe. Denied it right away. So I suggested this game we played as children.

Joe: We were stupid.

Frank: REALLY stupid.

Izzie: Anywho, the game was we would stuff random stuff in the blender and blend it. Sometimes it was food, socks, and explosives…

Callie, Iola, and Chet: What?!?!

Frank: That was Izzie and Joe.

Joe: Iz and I did not have eyebrows for weeks…

Izzie: Kitchen still smells like burning hair, gasoline, and cigarette's.

Callie: But nobody in your family smokes?

Joe, Frank, and Izzie: Long story.

Iola: Okayyyyyyyy.

Izzie: Anyways, you know how I am with betting. If I can bet, I do. But only objects and very small amounts.

Joe: Rightttttt. That's why when we were working on that Soloman case and got stuck at that bar you cheated all those guys at black jack and used the money to get us a taxi out of there.

Chet: I remember that, Iz kicked butt.

Iola: I also remember that. Very nice playing…our little card shark…

Frank: Oh, nice Chet and Iola, encourage her why don't you!

Callie: You guys really do get distracted easily.

Iola: Don't remind me.

Izzie: Anyway, Frank and Joe being as competitive as they are went with this bet," Frank and Joe Hardy could not last one night as acting like children. If they succeed, then Izzie Hardy must take over all tasks assigned by Laura Hardy as well as Gertrude Hardy for a month. If they can not accomplish the task then they must do every task assigned by the two women mentioned above."

Chet: Why do I get the feeling that the two of you lost?

Joe: Cause we did.

Callie: That sucks.

Frank: Tell me about it.

Iola: Alright, I will.

Frank: Not literally smart one.

Izzie: Do you guys know how to not interrupt? Ugh, Anywho, we proceeded to play the blender game. But, due to it being very gross I will NOT go into detail.

Chet: What?

Callie: Why not???

Izzie: Put it this way, two year old ho ho' s with green filling, peanut butter, pickles, cream cheese, dirt, my old eye shadow's, glitter, Mac and cheese, and whatever we had for dinner on Thursday three weeks ago that looked like it was growing fungi.

Callie: EWWWWWW!

Iola: That's sick…Dirt? Fungi?

Joe: I think Iz speckled our drinks.

Chet: Is she smart enough to do that?

Frank: It would explain our stupid behavior…

Izzie: HEY!

Iola: Hay is for horses.

Izzie: Anyways, after that whole incident and Tweedle D and Tweedle dumb cleaned everything up I said we go onto the roof.

Callie: Oh dear lord!

Chet: Crap.

Joe: Got that right.

Frank: Now I really think she speckled our drinks…

Izzie: ANYWAY! While on the roof these two nitwits managed to fall off and get knocked out. It was really funny though. And since I kinda sorta left them out there for two hours…

Joe: We have a great sister, don't we Frank?

Frank: Yes we do.

Iola: Do I sense sarcasm?

Izzie: IN CONCLUSION! I got to watch Pirate's Of The Caribbean Twice this weekend.

Chet: Lovely.

Iola: Crap…class is almost over!

Joe: You're sad cause' school is almost over?

Izzie: Cause' we have not disturbed class yet!

Callie: WHY ME!!!

Frank: No, Callie, its why me. At least you are not related to her!

Callie: True.

Izzie: K, Iola, I've got an idea!

-Izzie then leans back and whispers her plan to Iola-

Iola: Isabelle, you are a genius!

Izzie: I know Iola, I know.

Iola: Shall we?

Izzie: Let's Shall!

-Izzie and Iola then proceed to throw their pens at Mr. Macson-

"Should I even bother to yell at the two of you? OMIGOD!"

-Half way through Mr. Macson's talking Iola and Izzie proceed to escape through the window. -

"Okay, class, I'm just going to ignore that"

-Back on paper-

Callie: Okay, let's take bet's on how long it takes Mr. Macson to quit!

Joe: End of November.

Frank: No, he seems pretty strong. Just after Christmas break.

Chet: No way, he's already ignoring it. End of this month.

Callie: I'm going with right before Christmas break.

-Izzie and Iola then walk back into the room and Mr. Macson cowers in fear-

Izzie: I think he will cave by the middle of January.

Iola: Or beginning.

Callie: I say we make a angry mob and go after Iola and Izzie with pen's instead of pitchforks.

Frank: YES!

Joe: Sure

Chet: I'll go for that.

Izzie: Run.


	5. Texas Chainsaw Massacre

Note: So sorry for lack of update, on the bright side, I have chapter 6 and part of 7 done. So the more you review, the more you get! I also need random topics…whateva. -Casey

September 11

Iola: Did ya'll hear the sad stuff on the radio this morning?

Izzie: About September 11th? Kinda hard not to! I decided it had to be happier.

Joe: She requested 'Fergalicious' by Fergie.

Frank: Right after the emotional song with cuttings of people recalling September 11th.

Callie: Izzie has a point though…

Chet: Izzie has a point? RUN TO THE UNDERGROUND BOMB SHELTER! HELL HAS FROZEN OVER! PIGS HAVE FLOWN!

Izzie: And this is coming from the kid who randomly said ' Butter' at lunch today…

Frank: Really, guys, I see Callie's thinking.

Joe: And you point is???

Izzie: What about me? IZ!

Iola: That joke is getting so old.

Callie: Will you let me speak! I was going to say how we need to be sad, yes, but we still need to remember other things. Like what that lead to.

Joe: Which is also sad.

Callie: Must you always but in?

Joe: You passed the paper on, sweet cheeks.

Iola: Sweet Cheeks?

Frank: Sweet Cheeks?

Izzie: Sweet Cheeks?

Callie: Sweet Cheeks?

Chet: Sweet Cheeks?

Joe: Sweet Cheeks?

Callie, Frank, Izzie, Chet, and Iola: JOE!!!!

Joe: But ya'll had such a nice chain going…

Izzie: True.

Callie: Anyways, even though it is depressing we should be happy for the survivors, for all the people who have stories about how they thought they lost their sister or brother but they somehow made it.

Izzie: That's why I'm going to say, party at my place! We can watch the ring, and Texas chainsaw massacre, and the grudge, and to finish it off with a laugh scary movie three!

Iola: I love those movies…except I HATE the girl from the ring.

Callie: God, that freaks me out. Remember when we first watched Texas Chainsaw?

Izzie: And Larry, Curly, and Mo here took dad's chainsaw and put that ski mask on and sawed through the front door?

Joe: Dad was so mad.

Chet: Well we did cut your guy's front door in half…

Frank: We were grounded for weeks!

Joe: Yet we still ended up in the emergency room. Cough, IZZIE, Cough

Izzie: How was I supposed to know it was you!?! I just grabbed that old baseball trophy and went to town…

Chet: And Joe here had to go and drop the chainsaw!

Frank: I still have the scars.

Iola: Well, Chet's pants did fall down so Izzie, Callie, and I are scared for life…that's almost worse.

Callie: Hey, at least Chet is your brother.

Iola: Still, who wants to see their fifteen year-old brother without pants?!?!?!

Chet: Shut it, Iola! And we were only fourteen and fifteen…?

Joe: Duh. Remember, Frank had his temps?

Izzie: Oh yeah! And we were always trying to get him to drive us to Wendy's or some drug store at three in the morning for the heck of it…

Iola: That was a fun year…

Frank: FUN? We were having a prank WAR!

Chet: I liked the prank war!

Callie: Even the time we dyed you guys blue?

Izzie: Even the time we stole your AIM s/n's and created hell for you on AIM?

Iola: Even the time when we were camping and stole your clothes while you were in the showers and then stuck itching powder in your sleeping bags and then switched the signs on the public restrooms?

Frank: Like I said, we did lose that prank war…

Joe: Still, the chainsaw was wicked. Until the hospital…

Chet: The betting was wayyyyyyyyy worse!

Izzie: Omigod! I can never look at Alex Roman without laughing…

Frank: I still can't you believe you made Joe kiss the poor kid!

Joe: What about the time they made us skinny dip on the SAME camping trip and made all the kids come watch when we were in the water!

Chet: Still, we got them good with the boy's bathroom dare!

Callie: We still won the bet war!!!

Izzie: Have you forgotten the classic cross dressing incident?

Iola: Or the time we made you all sing 'Don'tcha' and 'Wanna be' at the dining hall at camp!

Frank: Point taken.

Izzie: Ready for our plan Iola?

Iola: I think so Isabelle!

Izzie: Here we go now!

Callie: Oh god.

Joe: Izzie are you going to use those pies you baked last night? Izzie? IZZIE!

Frank: RUN! 

Chet: I don't know them!

-Izzie and Iola then stand up and throw pie after pie at Mr. Macson. -

"MISS MORTON! MISS HARDY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"Well, sir, since it is September 11th Iola and I thought we should try and lighten up the mood! And the pies are Americana colors! Cherry, blue berry, and whipped cream filling…"

"Detention all next week since you already have it all this we-"

-Mr. Macson stops as Izzie and Iola both pull out more pies-

"On second thought, behave while I go to the bathroom and clean up. You may leave when the bell rings."

-Back on the many sheets of paper-

Joe: Why is it that you always get off so easily?

Izzie: Because we plan my impulsive twin you!

Frank: She's got you there, Joe.

Callie: You are impulsive, Hardy.

Iola: Which Hardy?

Callie: Another joke that is getting old…

Chet: Are we seriously going to wait for the bell to get our stuff?

Izzie: Hell no!

Frank: On second thought, let's chase Iola and Izzie out of the classroom with pens!

Iola: BUT YOU DID THAT YESTERDAY!

Joe: You know what they say, old habits die hard, and that never gets old.

Izzie: I feel the need to run.

Iola: I'm with you there Iz. RUN! RUN! RUN IF YOU FEAR INK POSIONING!

Chet: And they say Iola is quiet.

Iola: HEY!

Izzie: LESS TALKING MORE RUNNING!

Note: REVIEW! Or add to favorites list, alert list, or whateva…next chapter b4 Friday if you review…


	6. Saved by the bell

Note: Thought I deleted this at first...But I founded it. At three in the morning while re-reading the Westing Game.Anyways, thanks to all who review. And I kept my promise. Its before Friday…

September 12

Izzie: I'm boarddddddd!

Iola: Welcome to my world!

Chet: Your world sounds very scary, Iz. Very scary.

Izzie: Where the heck is everybody!

Chet: Callie and Frank are on a two and a half day camping field trip for 'advanced students', and Joe is half dead.

Iola: Joe's dead?!?! Can I have his computer????

Izzie: Aren't you sensitive! Joe is right next to you dip-dip-dip-

Chet: STICK!

Izzie: What Chet said, he's just sick and won't admit it.

Joe: I'm fine! I just can't see straight…

Chet: So basically its me, you, and Iola.

Iola: YAY! WERE FREE OF SMART PEOPLE!

Izzie: I say we play truth or dare!

Chet: With three of us and a substitute teacher?

Joe: Four.

Iola: Go back to sleep, Joe.

-One minute later-

Iola: Omigod he listened to me!

Izzie: That or the cough syrup he chugged last period that makes him hyper has not kicked in yet. We are only five minutes into study hall.

Chet: Great. So no people to keep you from doing something really stupid, a substitute teacher who looks to timid to even say no, and a soon to be hyper Joe, WHAT COULD BE BETTER?

Iola: If I say pie will you hurt me????

Izzie: I hope not. I do need a partner in pranks…

Chet: Lord, forgive my sister and her best friend for their idiotic actions.

Iola: AMEN! Now let's get drunk-or stoned-or some other inapropret thing.

Izzie: I'm gonna have to say drunk…

Chet: Lets just go with truth or dare.

Iola: Sure. I'll be the asker, who wants to be the doer?

Izzie: Doer???????

Chet: Izzie!

Iola: You know what I mean!

Izzie: Alright. Dare.

Iola: I dare you to-to-to-erm…moon the substitute!

Izzie: Iola, the substitute is a EFFING GUY!

Chet: No, Iz, we are all blind to the fact the substitute is wearing a dress, has a bow in her hair, and wears high heels!

Iola: It could be a cross dresser!

Izzie: Its one ugly cross dresser then.

Iola: Iz, I DARED you. You don't have a choice!

Izzie: Can I do it when she's not looking?

Chet: Really, Iola, for once I'm going with Izzie…

Iola: K.

Izzie: Here goes something.

-Izzie proceeds to walk to the front of the class room while the teacher is writing on the board, drops her up-her-butt-school-dress-code-breaking skirt so only her butt is showing. But some poor soul named Curt McGalin made the mistake of smacking her butt, causing him to be 'silently' smacked upside the head and then punched in the face twice. Giving him TWO black eyes. The teacher finally turned around at the second smack.-

"Isabelle what are you doing?"

"Just picking up my pen Miss. Shim,I mean Miss Shinn."

"Okay…."

-Back on paper-

Iola: OMG! Go Izzie! Go Izzie!

Chet: That was…classic.

Izzie: He looks like a raccoon! A playboy jerk raccoon! Anyway, Iola, truth or dare?

Iola: Oh snap. Um…truth?

Izzie: SISSY! CHICKEN!

Iola: You think that's gonna get me to say dare.

Izzie: Fraidy cat.

Iola: GASP! Not that name! Ok, dare.

Chet: You gave into fraidy cat? Sleezy whore is one thing, but fraidy cat?

Izzie: And has anybody ever called you a sleezy whore Chet?

Chet: GOD NO!

Izzie: Alright, I dare Iola to kiss Joe.

Iola: BUT HE"S SICK! And asleep!

Chet: Well according to Joe he's 'not sick.' And it will wake him up…

Iola: Thanks, Chet you are such a lovely big brother!

Izzie: We have already had this conversation! Remember how Chet 'is so not overprotective?'

Iola: Ugh. Yes.

Chet: Zip it…

Izzie: Just do it!

-Iola proceeds to lean over and kisses Joe right on the lips.-

Joe: WTF?

Izzie: Oh you so enjoyed that, twin 'o' mine.

Iola: EWWWW! He taste's of sick!

Chet: And sick taste's like?

Izzie: Cough syrup, overly large amount of foul saliva, and just…sick.

Iola: And you know this how?

Izzie: And you knew what sick taste's like how?

Chet: What do you three do when you have sleepovers anyway?

Izzie: Chet, kid, there are a million smart ass comments I could make on that. BUT, I am not going to. To be frank, we go partying.

Iola: Why else would I back short skirts and halters to sleep over at Izzie's or Callie's?

Chet: Omigod.

Joe: What? WHAT? HIYA!

Izzie: The cough syrup has settled in!

Iola: That or sleep deprivation or dehydration…

Izzie: BIG WORDS! Kay, Iola, you dare Chet now cuase' I've been the Asker and the Doer.

Chet: Help me.

Izzie: Look on the bright side, eagles may soar but weasles do not get sucked up into jet engines. 

Iola: Oh-Kay. You do that Izzzz. Now, Chet, truth or dare.

Chet: Well, ya'll will ask me something personal if I pick truth.

Izzie: Damn straight.

Joe: adnasjfosfjosfksakfasfosfkadskfdokfsokffdokfkiskfdfksdpfoksdofksfkodfposdfokd.

Iola: He's worse then me on sugar!

Izzie: Ok, Chet, I assume you already know that if you pick dare we will make you do something perverted and disgusting.

Chet: Damn straight.

Izzie: My line.

Iola: let's just play dare, without the truth. Cause the truth is so so SO overrated.

Izzie: Works for me!

Iola: K. I dare Chet to…to…flirt with the teacher!

Chet: WHAT!

Izzie: Oh. She's gooooood.

-Chet then proceeds to go up to the teacher and the bell rings.-

"WOOOO!SAVED BY THE BELL!" 

-Everybody then proceeds to stare at Chet-

"I mean…uh…happy Wednesday?"

"Nice, big bro."

"Shut it Iola! I can still chase you and Iz with pens!"

"Don't worry Iola, the great Izzie has a plan for tomorrow!"

-Izzie proceeds to throw her math book into the air and hits Joe-

"IZZIE!"

"RUNNING!"

Note: Gosh that ended up being long…review!


	7. Parking Decor

Note: Ello victims! I mean friends…I meant friends…anybody get the new fob C.D. yet? I like it! Anyways, I'll quit rambling, on with the chapter! Oh, and go to www.lost.eu/205e4 it's a coolio game-Casey OH! And this chappie is TRULY PG-13!

Iola: Ok. Then there was three.

Izzie: DUN DUN DUN!

Chet You two…sigh

Iola: Is Joe dead yet?

Izzie: Shockingly, no. He fell down a flight of steps and got ANOTHER concussion. I swear those two are accident-prone.

Chet: Iz, did you trip him down the stairs? Cause if you tripped him it does not count…

Iola: OMG! Iz, your so evil!

Izzie: I did not trip him! I tripped Aunt Gertrude who then fell flat on her face and he tripped over her…so technically…

Chet: Technically you're evil.

Izzie: SHUT IT!

Iola: So, your plans for today?

Chet: Oh god.

Izzie: I got the mountain dew!

Chet: The what?

Iola: But we always use beer, or vodka, or rum, or something for this game!

Izzie: Sorry, Iola. I'll go pretty far, but when it comes to bringing alcoholic beverages to school…

Iola: Point made.

Chet: What the?

Izzie: You know how we revealed to you how when we say were having sleepovers were really going to parties?

Chet: Yes…

Iola: Well, at some of the small parties we play this game that everybody has a glass of alcohol and somebody says something like 'I have never gambled with real money underage.'

Izzie: And if you personally have done that, you take a sip of your drink.

Iola: First one drunk wins.

Chet: But we can't get drunk.

Izzie: No, Chet, we can get drunk off of sugar.

Chet: Oh god.

Iola: Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Izzie: Okay, have a can of Mountain dew.

Chet: And do you plan on getting caught?

Iola: Oh, just drink it under the table!

Izzie: Here.

Iola: Ok, I'll go first. I have never made out with one of my friend's boyfriend or girlfriend.

-Both Chet and Izzie drink-

Iola: WTF?

Izzie: I made out with Callie's boyfriend last year when drunk.

Iola: Oh, god. I remember that. And then we knocked him out with a hammer and locked him in the bathroom, and forgot about him until the boy's parents came home and they walked in on him sleeping in the bathtub.

Chet: What?

Izzie and Iola: Don't ask.

Chet: No, seriously, WHY?

Izzie: We, well, we were on our way to sober and we thought, Oh god, Callie's gonna hate me/Izzie when she finds out I/she made out with her boyfriend.

Iola: So, we knocked him out-let me remind you, we were still slightly drunk-and locked him in the bathroom. We were gonna take him out at the end of the party….

Izzie: But we were running late and Callie was with us.

Iola: So, we totally forgot about him until we were driving home.

Izzie: We drove secretly, me and Iola in one car and Callie in the other.

Iola: And Izzie suddenly goes, Oh god! OH SHIT! IOLA!

Izzie: And Iola goes, What? And no need to shout you idiot! I'm in the PASSENGER SEAT!

Iola: Then Izzie goes, we forgot Rick. Well really she started singing Panic! At the Disco's 'Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off.'

Izzie: _Exchanging body heat in the **PASSENGER SEAT**!_

Izzie: Then Iola says, crap crap crap crap OMI-STINKIN-CRAP!

Iola: Then Izzie goes, well, at least Rick is a Dick.

Izzie: Then Iola and I just bust up laughing, and forget about him.

Iola: And she is STILL dating him! He was too drunk to remember Iz making out with him or us locking him in the bathroom!

Izzie: It was so cool!

Chet: Does Callie know about this?

Iola: Err…no. But this is why we hate Callie's boyfriend.

Izzie: He's hot, but has NOTHING else going for him.

Iola: And we think he's cheating on her.

Chet: Oh-Kay.

Iola: So, Chet, when did you make out with one of your best friends boyfriends?

Izzie: Iola, you just wrote **_boyfriend!_**

Chet: OMIGOD! NONE of us are gay!

Iola: Sorry! I wasn't thinking.

Chet: Its…K.

Izzie: Really, it is…its kinda funny.

Chet and Iola: Shut up.

Izzie: Yeah…

Iola: Okay, Chet, you're next!

Chet: Erm…okay…I have never stolen anything.

-Both Izzie and Iola drink-

Izzie: Well that was a shitty question!

Iola: Really, who hasn't stolen something?

Izzie: Remember when we stole that orange cone?

Iola: You mean those TWO orange cones and a no parking sign?

Izzie: OH YEAH! And that one time when you were driving, I was in gunshot, Callie was in back, and we stole the cone while driving?

Iola: And you grabbed the cone while we were moving and it got stuck in the door?

Izzie: And that elderly couple laughed at us…

Iola: And just five minutes before that you stood in the middle of that parking lot cutting the No Parking sign free from the pole?

Izzie: And the orange cone I stole from Geauga Lake?

Iola: OH YEAH! You ran behind our van, right in front of Frank and Callie, grabbed the cone, and ran back. In bare feet on asphalt in August.

Izzie: It had been dark for, like, an hour though.

Iola: That was a fun trip…

Izzie: Oh yeah…so see Chet! Really who hasn't stolen something?

Chet: Uh, ME! Really, Izzie, you're a detective's daughter…and I never knew you two had an obsession with parking décor.

Izzie: Yeah, I also smoke, under age drink, am a whore, and have 'made love' more times then my own mother. But 'parking décor'?

Iola: TMI! MAJOR TMI!

Chet: Oh…blackmail Isabelle…blackmail!

Izzie: Huh? And how is 'parking décor' TMI?

Chet: You really are a ditz. And WE DID NOT MEAN PARKING DECORE!

Izzie: Oh, and you just figured this out? I mean about me being a ditz…I am blonde…

Iola: Really Chet…

Izzie: HEY! YOU"RE SPOSTA BE ON MY SIDE!

Chet: I can just take this paper from you!

Izzie: DAMN YOU! FEAR MY KILLER TACKLE!

Iola: Aw shit.

-Izzie then gets up and tackles Chet, making a HUGE disturbance. -

"Um…Isabelle? Chester?"

"IZZIE! GET OFFA MY LEGS!"

"YOU KICKED ME IN THE BOOB! PERV! PERV!"

-Bell rings, Izzie manages to get the note-

"VICTORY IS MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!"

-Izzie crumples up the note and throws it into the trashcan. -

"OH YEAH! GO ME! GO IZZIE! GO IZZIE! IT'S YA' BIRTHDAY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

-With pride, dignity, and a you-stinking-idiot-are-you-really-that-dumb expression on his face Chet Morton picks the crumbled up note out of the trashcan and flattens it out. -

"DAMN YOU CHESTER ALAN MORTON! RUNNING!"

-Izzie takes off running leaving a shocked Chet and Iola in her wake. -

"I think the mountain dew has set in."

"I think you're right, Iola. I think you're right…"

Note: Sorry it took so long. It was just a hard PG-13 chappie to write. And yes, I did steal an orange cone from Geauga Lake, but my mom stole the 'no parking' sign and other orange cone from the side of a street. Cept my mother then found a better orange cone and we was gonna steal it, but it was in front of a POLICE STATION! Weird…So sorry. Its two in the morning in my parts. Oh, and when I stole my cone from Geauga Lake my friend Alexis and her Aunt was in the car behind me. So Lex here left a message on my celly saying I was going to be arrested in a very formal (Funny) Manor. Need sleep…well, not really. But I'm rambling. So, bye. I have not even started the next chappie so. Yeah. Wow, this was almost 6 pages…

Best of luck, yo. -Casey


	8. Makeout sessions on the bathroom floor

Note: I can warn you, this chapter is romantic and funny. And kinda sad. Lets just say Iola and Joe get their moment…in the girl's bathroom. So be prepared! Updates might go a tad bit slower because its finally warming up in ole' Ohio and I will be spending most of my free time outside. I just painted my nails with pastel sea green color. : )

September 14th

Izzie: Well, Joe, this is where you haul ass outta' here and play knight in shining armor.

Callie: Iz, excuse me, but WHAT?

Izzie: Timothy broke up with Iola last period. She made a run for the bathroom and I haven't seen her since.

Frank: Nice, Isabelle. Did you even think to comfort your friend?

Izzie: I did. But that's Joe's job!

Chet: That's the same reason I didn't comfort her!

Joe: Why do you all think that I need to comfort her?

Izzie: Casue even though you two knuckleheads won't admit it, you like each other. And you two are best friends. So go to the girl's bathroom and comfort her!

Frank: As much as it pains me to admit it, I agree with Izzie.

Callie: Same here.

Chet: And over here.

Joe: And how do you suggest I get outta here?

Izzie: I'll make a distraction. Then you run.

Joe: Should I be afraid?

Izzie: Hell yeah, well, here goes nothing.

-Izzie then stands up and screams,-

"HELLO ALL! MY NAME IS ISABELLE AND I CAN DO A CARTWHEEL!"

-While all attention is focused on Izzie's sad attempt at a cartwheel, Joe made it out the door.-

Callie: Do you think that Joe has figured out that he has to go into the girl's bathroom yet?

Frank: Nope.

Chet: So he's gonna confess his love to my sister on the floor of a girl's bathroom. Talk about romantic.

Callie: You can say that again!

-Now, lets join Joe…-

Joe quickly walked down the hall, wondering how he had gotten himself into this mess. Yes, he was sure that somewhere inside him he liked Iola. A lot. But he also enjoyed denial.

It then hit Joe.

Like the time they had let Izzie pitch in backyard baseball and she hit him in the shin, head, elbow, and…privet.

He had to go into the girl's bathroom.

Joe stood apprehensively outside the door of the only girl's bathroom, other then in the locker room. Yes, the lack of bathrooms was gay but that was the last thing on Joe's mind.

He then looked to the right, and then to the left. And went in.

Only to be greeted by Kelly Stella.

Head cheerleader, prep, queen bitch of Bayport High.

Kelly then proceeded to kick Joe in the balls and run screaming from the bathroom. After collecting his wits, Joe carefully called out to Iola.

"Iola? I, are you in here? Hello?"

He heard a small whimper.

"Go away, Joe!"

Joe quietly tiptoed to the stall at the end of the line. He opened the door to find Iola sitting on a toilet, mascara running down her face. Joe wordlessly walked into the bathroom and pulled her into a hug.

"Gosh, Iola…Who's ass am I kicking?"

Iola let a small laugh escape.

"Joe…leave him alone. I probloby was not good enough for him."

Joe hugged Iola tighter, if possible.

"I think its he who does not deserve you."

She rolled her eyes.

"And why do you say that? I can't stay focused, I get hyper so easily, I am stubborn, and too quiet unless I'm around people I like, I get into too much trouble, I'm fat-"

Joe shook his head.

"Whoa, your not fat. You look practically anorexic. Your funny when your hyper and can't stay focused, your never quiet around me, you get into as much trouble as me, and you didn't even point out your good qualities."

"Oh, and what's so good about me."

Joe then began to count on his fingers. The two were now sitting on the dirty, icky, sticky, floor of the girl's restroom.

Neither could care less.

"You can sing and dance amazingly. You have a wonderful sense of humor. You always have an idea. You seem to be able to read people amazingly. Your faithful. Your Smart. Your clever. And your beautiful. That's only naming a few."

_Wait for the boy who loves both your faults and your good qualities._

Izzie's thoughts echoed in Joe's head as she cuddled closer to him.

"Your just exaggerating, Joe."

"No way. Just look at your self. And really, your dark hair…your sixth sense…your singing…"

Iola smiled.

"Lies."

"No way. Sing the first song that comes to your mind."

Iola quietly sang the song "God bless this Broken Road." Ignoring the girl who was looking startled from thinking she could use Joe and Iola's stall to pee. They noticed nothing.

Iola had always imagined scenes like this. On a roof, at a party, by a lake, but never on the floor of a girl's bathroom.

But, yet, at that time she wanted to be nowhere else.

And neither did Joe.

-Back in the classroom.-

Izzie: So, do you think that they are fucking in the bathroom?

Callie: Iz, I'm not one to encourage your perverted ness, but if they were fucking wouldn't the hall monitors hear them moaning? 

Frank: EWWWWWWW!

Chet: Okay, I will stand for a lot, but this is where I draw the line. EW! EW! EW!

Izzie: Sorry…but really…they so like each other! Haven't you ever noticed them eye-raping each other? 

Chet: I'm just gonna look away until Isabelle stops talking about my sister and best friend making love on the floor of the school bathroom.

Izzie: Ok…we can talk about…Callie and Frank's camping trip. YEAH! So tell us about your camping experiences!

Callie: Well, I say I learned a ton.

Frank: Yeah, when you and Roger weren't sucking face in the men's restroom.

Callie: Frank, what is with you! It's a free country! Roger and I can make out where we want to!

Izzie: Um…should we turn away from the note?

Frank and Callie: NO!

Chet: I get the feeling that there is a story behind this…

Izzie: Isn't there always?

Callie: I am not at fault Frank…

Frank: Let's let Izzie and Chet decide.

Callie: FINE!

Frank: FINE!

Izzie: On with the story!

Callie: Okay, well, it was the last night we were at camp. Roger had asked me to meet him by the big fish rock that evening. We talked for a while then started making out. But it started to rain. We ran to the first building we saw, which happened to be the boy's bathroom. We continued our making out there.

Frank: Mean while I had to use the restroom. So I gabbed my coat and headed out. I was drenched, but I managed to reach the boy's bathroom without getting electrocuted. I flung open the door to find Roger and Callie practically having sex on the floor!

Callie: Roger and I quickly got to our feet and left. No biggie. But Frank here is acting like he walked in on me committing murder!

Frank: I am not!

Izzie: Will you two shut up! Callie, you need to find better placed to have sex. Really, what's wrong with sexing in the rain? And Frank, you're just jealous!

Frank and Callie: WHAT!

Callie: WE WERE not making love!

Frank: I am not jealous!

Callie: Well that would explain your actions…

Frank: Bullshit.

Chet: GASP! FRANK CUSSED! 

Izzie: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD, AS WE KNOW IT! 

Frank: I am not jealous!

Callie: Why else would you care!

-Frank then gets to his feet and shouts at Callie-

"AM NOT!!!"

"ARE TOO!!!"

"AM NOT!!!"

"ARE TOO!"

"PUDDING!"

-Izzie then jumped up and screamed pudding just as the bell rang; Frank and Callie stomped off glaring at each other. Izzie then turned to Chet and said, -

"Well, this will be one interesting weekend."

"Yep."

"Well, Chet, I'll need somebody to spend tonight with. Since Iola will be moping, and Callie is pissed, you going to go shopping at Wal-mart with me, and then go watch the Notebook and A Walk To Remember."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THE CHICK-FLICKS! NO!"

-Chet then runs from the room screaming. Izzie turns to the random girl next to her and says-

"Well, you're my new best friend! To Wally-world!"

-The girl, too afraid of Izzie's mental state to object, wordlessly fallowed Izzie-

Yep, one interesting weekend…


	9. Prank War 06 and Annabel Lee

Note: I AM SO SORRY! I know you don't want to hear my excuses, but oh well. Ok, so, I write the whole chapter, minimize it, go to the movies, come back home to post it, and my mom turned off my computer. UGH! I know, it sucks, and I am one lazy chick so I didn't want to re-write it. So, here yer' goooooo! And I apologize early for this chapter, its mostly a filler so you can meat my new character Annabel)

Izzie: HEY! PEEPS! I want you to meet my new friend. Annabel!

Anna: Hey, all.

Izzie: Anna is the random girl I dragged with me to Wally-World, AKA Wal-mart last Friday. She's my new best friend since all you guys abandoned me!

Anna: Oh, thanks, Izzie. I feel so loved.

Izzie: Well I have a right to be mad! You beat me at sing star!

Iola: OH my FUCK. You beat Izzie at sing star?

Anna: Well since Iz is more of a soprano, it's harder for her to hit the low notes in sweet home Alabama. And since I'm an alto…

Iola: Gaspin'!

Chet: Gaspin?

Iola: You know homie?

Izzie: No. Do not be gangsta.

Chet: Iola, you being gangsta' gives me nightmares

Iola: ok sorry my home slice

Iola: Mama G!

Izzie: All who think Iola has been taken over by aliens say I!

Chet: One chic flick to many.

Anna: HEY! How dare you disgrace chic flicks in my presence!

Izzie: Where is our chic flick queen, AKA Callie, Anyways? Well I know she's right next to me but I mean…

Callie: Hey all. I simply refuse to share a note with HIM.

Frank: And I simply refuse to share a note with HER!

Chet: I'm thinking that they are still arguing?

Izzie: No, ya think?

Anna: I'm sensing sarcasm.

Iola: I wont chicken n mashed potatoes negro so don you be messin wit me ya hear?

Izzie: what

Anna: was

Chet: that

Iola: dude don't act like you don't know

Callie: I just want to say I'm afraid...very afraid...and say hello to Annabel, and ask her WHY DID SHE JOIN OUR CRAZY GROUP, when she could be normal.

Iola: YEA you should be skerd

Izzie: I think I-I here is suffering from lack if sleep due to break up, and where is JOE! Well, I know he is sitting by Iola but…

Joe: Iola is mad at me. So I'm giving you all the silence treatment.

Izzie: Oh, so that's why you glared at me at breakfast and slammed my coco puffs into my face and tossed my mountain dew aside.

Anna: You drink mountain dew instead of coffee? God, I couldn't live without coffee. And Rascal Flats music…And to answer Callie's question, I joined your group because Izzie kidnapped me and because my parents crushed my reputation because they like to make my life hell.

Chet: Oh I'm sure they love you.

Anna: SHUT it, Morton, they hate me. They told me so. When I asked my dad why they had me, he replied cheap condom. I was seven.

Chet: Damn.

Anna: I don't want your pity. I'd rather have your coffee.

Iola: Damn, well, that's fucked up. But FINALLY another Rascal Flats fan!

Izzie: Ugh, Rascal Flats. I personally can't stand them. I prefer Cute Is What We Aim For any day…or fallout boy…or Panic! At the disco…or Taking Back Sunday…or 30 Seconds To Mars…or Jack's Mannequin…or Something Corporate…or AFI!

Chet: Now I know why the jocks call you 'that hot punk girl.'

Izzie: Well, I do wear band T's and ripped jeans…

Iola: And your screen name is PunkrockPrincess009. Course you wear the short skirt sometimes…

Izzie: In other words you say I'm a cross between whore and punk. Lovely…

Anna: People say I have a more casual style, and with my love for sweaters…

Izzie: Green sweaters I hope, it goes so nice with your hair and eyes…

Iola: Seriously, with your green eyes and red hair with brown and gold flecks…

Chet: But you're like a midget!

Anna: I'M SHORT AND PROUD!

Chet: God, aggressive little chic.

Anna: Omigod! I frickin' hate you!

Chet: Well I frickin' hate you too short stuff!

Izzie: OHHH! Potential couple! And Iola, just out of curiosity, why are you mad at my idiotic twinsie?

Iola: WDTL!

Chet: WDTL? Well do this later…AND ANNABEL LEE AND I ARE NOT A POTENTIAL COUPLE!

Anna: We'll discuss this later, dumb ass. And Chet and I are not a potential couple! And how did you know my middle name?

Chet: That's really your name? I got it from a Edgar Alan Poe Poem.

Izzie: GASP! ANNA CUSSED! And Poe Poem. Haha.

Joe: So?

Izzie: OMG! Joe ain't giving us the cold sholder no more! And Anna never cusses! This is so so… scary!

Iola: No, Iz, you dancing to Fall Out Boy's Homesick At Space Camp when you think nobody is watching is SCARY!

Izzie: Wait…which time did you see this? I do that everyday.

Iola: It was last week. I came to hang with you know who-

Anna: Joe?

Iola: Yes, and I went to Izzie's room to see what she was up to and she had her back to me, white ear buds in her ears, and music so loud that I could hear Homesick From Space Camp from across the room. It was SCARY! But, I video taped it!

Izzie: WHAT?

Iola: With my lovely blue celly. With the white stones.

Izzie: Where is your celly?

Iola: Uh…in my purse…

-Izzie then jumps up, grabs Iola's purse, removes the celly, opens the window. The exact same window that she had once escaped out of, and threw the celly out. She then turned, took a bow and smiled, and ran to her seat.-

Anna: That was scary.

Iola: That was an understatement.

Joe: So, Iola, are you still mad at me?

Iola: That's funny, did you hear something?

Chet: So is she still ignoring Joe?

Anna: OMG, are you THAT dumb?

Chet: It was a simple question!

Anna: With an obvious answer!

Izzie: I'm sensing potential couple hereeeee.

Iola: Oh, so am I.

Anna: Did we not just get finished dissing each other?

Chet: WHAT?

Anna: Could you be a little more responsible?

Chet: Were writing on a piece of paper, relax!

Izzie: Aw, that's so cute!

Anna: Isabelle Cassandra Hardy…

Izzie: OMIGOD! THE FULL NAME!

Joe: You know, it's just a name…

Iola: Ha.

Joe: Ha? Does that mean your talking to me again?

Iola: If Izzie is s virgin.

Chet: And the answer to that question is obviously a no.

Frank: WHAT?

Joe: REPEATE THAT!

Izzie: Shit. CHESTER ALAN MORTON! 

Iola: Run, bro. RUN!

Izzie: I'm not gonna kill him…

Chet: Thanks Iz!

Izzie: Although I am going to prank you into infinity.

Chet: Oh, and that is soooo much better.

Iola: Hey, I've got an idea, let's start a prank war. Boys vs. Girls.

Chet: In.

Joe: In

Frank: In

Izzie: OH SO IN!

Callie: Frank, you're going down. In.

Anna: Can I be in?

Izzie: Were normally one girl short anyways, since our friend Tony usually plays. So heck yeah!

Callie: Well, here we are. Prank war 06!

Joe: Oh yeah! And…about Isabelle's love life…

Frank: Really…

Izzie: Have you and Callie made up?

Frank: First of all, don't change the subject…and no, we can use the same paper…but I am still ignoring her.

Callie: And I am ignoring him. Except for that last sentence.

-The bell then rings, Izzie jumps up.-

"HA! There is the bell. Well I'll guess Frank and Joe will have to wait another day to interrogate me!"

-Frank and Joe look at their sister with raised eyebrows.-

"Uh, Iz? We live with you…"

-It then dawns on Izzie that she does indeed live with her siblings.-

"Damn it. PARTY AT CALLIE'S!"

-Izzie then smiles, grabs her stuff, and tells Callie that she will be waiting at her car.-

"Well, that was…interesting."

-Said Annabel, who was at a loss for words. The group simply smiled and Callie said,-

"Sorry, Anna. It's too late to turn back now, you're stuck with us. NOW come on, Anna, Iola, we've got prank planning to do. Boys, I advise you to lock your door. Toodles!"

Oh, be afraid. Be veryyyyy afraid.


	10. Bouncy Ball Prank and Locked in a closet

Note:I know, I said I'd have this chapter up sooner, but it ended up being longer then I thought. So sue me. Anyways, I'm camping from Tues to early Thurs. Then leaving for vaction on Fri and won't be back until the fallowing Sunday or Saturday. Myrtle beach with friends) So, I'll try to update something eventually, but don't count on it. But look at it this way, In have the whole month of August freeee..-Casey

October 1, Tuesday

Izzie: They are so gonna kill us for that.

Ana: Do you think that they will get suspended?

Iola: Naw. Joe's stupid, and Chet is useless. Tony is a badass, so that won't help. But Frank is a perfect student with perfect grades. They'll go easy.

Callie: Wow, thanks for the summary, I.

Iola: Oh don't mention it.

-The four girls smile evilly to themselves. All of a sudden, Frank, Chet, Tony, and Joe walk in. The teacher says…-

"Um, boys, why are you late to class? And who are you?"

-Frank, Joe, Chet, and Tony glare at the girls. Frank answers,-

"We were being INTERROGATED by the principle because he thought we pulled the MARBLE AND BOUNCY BALLS prank. But we DID NOT and DON'T KNOW who did."

-There is only one rule to the prank war. You can't, by no means, rat out the other team. The teacher nods, timidly, because even though he is not speaking to Iola and Izzie, these are their friends and he fears for his dignity. Tony then says,-

"Oh, and I'm Tony. They moved me to this class because IOLA AND IZZZIE are my English partners. You might have to make it official though…"

-The teacher, who violently fears Izzie and Iola for a good reason, nods in fear. The boys then go sit in their seats and Tony pulls an empty chair up to Izzie's desk.-

Chet: You four seriously suck ass.

Izzie: Wow. That was…blunt.

Frank: If we weren't in public, Iz, then I would have so killed you by now.

Izzie: Oh, I know you love me.

Tony: What exactly did you guys do? All I know is I'm sitting in English class, next thing I know I'm in the principle's office.

Callie: Well, for the last week or so, us girls have been collecting marbles and bouncy balls.

Iola: And today, we let them all lose in the halls.

Ana: We had over 900.

Izzie: They went everywhere, teachers were falling, and such.

Callie: But the reason you guys got pulled into the principles office, is we put a bag of bouncy balls and marbles in each of your lockers, and gave the teachers a tip that you guys did something.

Izzie: Ta-da!

Chet: Evil.

-At that moment, an announcement came over the intercom.-

"Will Callie Shaw and Frank Hardy report to the supply closet."

Callie: WHAT? WITH _him._

Frank: Oh, god!

Izzie: Well you better go…

Frank: You so had something to do with this.

Izzie: Lovely theory big bro, now prove it.

-Callie and Frank then unhappily get up and stalk off to the supply closet.-

Chet: Oh you so had something to do with this.

Izzie: Hell yeah, and Belle, Iola come on! 

Ana: Belle?

Izzie: Oh whatever. Let's go.

Ana: K.

Tony: Oh, so you're leaving me here with _these this idiot!_

Izzie: Uh yeah.

Ana: Basically.

Iola: Pretty much.

Chet: Thanks, Tony. Your sweetness is overwhelming.

Tony: You know that made you sound really gay, right?

Chet: TONY!

Tony: Great, now your leaving me with a guy who wants to kill me. You three are very evil.

Izzie, Iola, and Anna: We know.

Callie Shaw and Frank Hardy despised each other.

Or so they thought, but we all so know that they are in loveeeee.

But right now, they are currently walking down the hall together.

Well, Frank is on the far right side and Callie is on the far left.

The two were the perfect couple, but they were blind.

And freaking out everybody else walking down the hallway.

But, finally, after two whole minutes of painful glaring they reached the supply closet.

For another minute or so, they stood there glaring.

Then the door was thrown open, they were pushed inside, and the door was locked behind them.

Callie then banged on the door.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! HOW? WHAT? OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!"

Frank started to beat on the door also.

"ISABELLE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Callie glared at Frank.

"Oh, like yelling at them is going to make them open the door."

"YOU just yelled at them to open the door!"

The two had changed from yelling at Ana, Izzie, and Iola to yelling at each other.

Izzie, who was on the other side of the door in between Ana and Iola, rolled her eyes.

"You two better relax! Cause we are not letting you out of here until you sort out your differences!"  
Callie and Frank let their jaws drop.

They were _so _screwed.

"Iz, you are my best friend! Iola, Ana, same. Just, let _me _out!"

Callie wined fearfully. Iola smiled.

"Sorry, Cal. But letting you out would defeat the purpose. And we _are _doing this for you…kinda sorta. Anyways, we'll come back after Study Hall, and if you two haven't kissed and made up- or at least not having violent dreams about murdering one another with strange objects like chainsaws, ice cubes, and chocolate- then were leaving you in here over night. Audios!"  
The three girls then walked away, making jokes the whole time, and leaving Callie and Frank to their own personal hell.

"HUZZAH! WE ROCKKKK!"

Screamed Izzie, as she did her infamous crappy cartwheels down the hallway, Ana and Iola were simply laughing at her, until she hit somebody.

The same somebody Joe got kicked in the balls by.

"OMIGOD! WHAT IS WITH YOU HARDYS!"

Kelly Stella then ran screaming down the hallway, leaving a confused, but laughing, trio behind her.

"You Hardy's, god, have you pranked her before?"

Said Ana through giggles.

Izzie shrugged.

"Dunno. I guess us Hardy's just give people the urge to run screaming. My brothers make nurses do it, since there in hospitals so much…I mean, Bayport hospital has their records memorized."

Iola smiled.

"Whatever. I guess we should head back to study hall, oh, and Iz, did you put the web cam in the closet?"

Izzie smiled.

"Well yeah, I put the lap top in the locker, let me get it and bring it back to study hall."

The evilly (hot) trio then headed for Izzie's locker.

"Uh, guys, won't the Mr. Macon be mad?"

Both Izzie and Iola looked at Ana in shock.

"Annabel, my dear, I have five rules.

5.Never get caught.

4.Try everything once

3.Preps are the enemy

2.Always use condoms

and

1. Make sure that all males, teachers included, are either wrapped around your finger or too scared to mess with you, in this situation I went with the latter."

With that Izzie pulled her black laptop from her locker and the three headed back to study hall. The three burst through the door, while a mask of fear washed over Mr. Macon's face. He looked as if he might say something, but Izzie had that covered.

"Why, Mr. Macon…"

Izzie walked over to Mr. Macon and sat on his desk with one leg laying across the desk in a sexy way.

"I have successfully locked my best friend and older brother in a closet together. And I have put a web cam in there before they went in, and my friends and I would really like to watch them."

Izzie then cut the sweet tone and got face to face with Mr. Macon and grapped his tie.

"Listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, you can either let us use this laptop, or I will be forced to use this silly string I have in my bag."

Mr. Macon shook his head up and down. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Y-y-yes. Y-You Ca-Can use the lap-laptop."

Izzie smiled wickedly and let go of Mr. Macon's tie.

"Why, thank you, and this conversation never happened."

Izzie then added a wink in for good measure and headed over to her desk with Iola and Ana right behind her and Tony and Chet silently applauding her performance from their seats.

Izzie: Am I a kick ass actress or what?

Tony: I have to admit, you rocked.

Chet: Really, why couldn't have used your amazing acting skills all those times we got in trouble?

Iola: Yeah, really.

Izzie: Because, my lovely acting skills only may be used in dire emergency. NOW LETS TURN THIS COMPUTER ON AND WATCH!

-Izzie then plugged the computer in and turned the web cam on. A hush fell over the room and soon all the kids were watching Callie Shaw and Frank Hardy glare…-

Frank Hardy and Callie Shaw sat in that supply room.

"You know, I'm not happy about this."

Said, Callie, picking at her nails.

"Nor am I. But what are we gonna do? All of Izzie's plans are full proof. You're her best friend, I mean, haven't you figured this out by now?"

Callie glared.

"Well, duh. I just haven't been on the other end of Izzie's plots."

Frank smiled.

"I've never been on that end. Even as a little kid she was like this though. I remember when we Iz and Joe were four and I was five. Our dad was watching us, but he had worked a late shift the night before, so Iz found a bunch of band aids and stuck em all over him."  
Callie smiled.

"That's Iz for you. I remember just last year when Iz was complaining about never having been T.P. 'ing before, so Iola, Iz, and I went T.P 'ing. We T.P. ed a few houses, but at our last one for the night the guy almost caught us, so we hid in the bushes, but we fell asleep somehow and the sprinklers woke us up the next morning. But then we walked back to where we had parked the car to find that it had been towed."  
Frank and Callie shared a laugh.

Things were looking up.

-Back in the class room-

Izzie smiled happily and shrieked in delight.

"YAY! They are bonding over me!"

Iola rolled her eyes.

"Iz, them bonding over you isn't exactly a good thing, considering that they are talking about all the evil things you have done."

The whole class then yelled at the two girls, since this was far more interesting then their homework, and since the teacher was huddled in a corner fearing for his life.

-In the closet…-

Callie and Frank sighed.

They knew this was stupid.

Well, kinda.

They had already shared several stories about Iz, but were at a loss for words.

Callie decided to be the adult here. One, because it was the right thing to do and two she could use this against him later.

"Look, Frank. I don't see what I did wrong, but lets make a deal."

Frank raised his eyebrows.

"This is not some cheesy game show."

Callie groaned and did the infamous face palm hand motion.

"Not the game show! I mean, if you let it go that I'm dating Rick, I'll forget this whole thing never happened, then we'll get out of this closet, and all's well that ends well."

Frank nodded, gulped, and did the impossible.

"Look, Cal, I'm sorry. I was just…"

Callie nodded.

"It's fine. Let's just put this whole thing behind us."

They shook hands, (Although they so wanted more) and then Callie noticed something on the ceiling.

"Hey, is that a web cam?"

The two stood up to get a closer look.  
"ISABELLE!"

-Back in the class room.-

The class started laughing as the Callie and Frank tried to take down the web cam.

But since Iz had used her lunch period to super glue it up there it wasn't exactly easy, per say.

"Hey, Joe, go let Callie and Frank out for me."

Izzie then tossed the keys that she had borrowed without asking from the janitor.

Joe glared.

"So they can take their anger at you out one me? Sorry, but no."

Izzie then did the thing she does best.

Scheme.

"Well, Joe, that's a shame. Do you want to know why it's a shame?"

Joe's eyes winded. He knew he was in trouble.

"Why?"

Izzie smiled happily and traced the desk with her finger.

"Well, remember the time you broke Mom's favorite lamp?"

Joe raised his eyebrows. By now the class had went back to homework, although the bell was going to ring soon. Tony and Chet were playing tic tac toe, and Ana and Iola were watching Joe and Izzie argue.

"But you and Iola broke that lamp, and we told mom that it was the dog."

Izzie had recently got a saint Bernard, named Fergie. Along with the family's dog, a golden retriever named Mystery.

"Aw, but you know it was me, because you were yelling at us to stop throwing that baseball, I know it was me because I threw that baseball, Iola knows it was us because she missed the baseball, but does mom know all this? No. She thinks that Mystery did it. Since I didn't have Fergie yet. But, anyways, I'm sure if I went to mom and, oh, I dunno, revealed some information to her, she would be plenty happy to punish you."

Joe glared.  
"Gimmie the damn keys. I'll be back."

Izzie smiled.

"Bye my dear twin."

The bell then rang.

"YAY! FREEDOM! I say we go to Denny's and have an eating contest, then go to that big office building over on main street and ride the elevations, then head over to the mall to go up the down escalation, then head home to watch Grease. All in favor?"

The group of friends then left the room laughing.

Another day in the life of the insane.


	11. Dyed hair and Elmers Glue

Note: I just got back from vacation.

South Carolina was Ok.

I stayed up until two in the morning several times in our condo living room writing this.

But, I also got a ton of ideas for this story from that trip.

In fact, the riding the curb thing and eating cereal from a cup came from it.

Ily, Casey

October 15, Friday

Iola: This is so unfair.

Izzie: Actually…I kind of like it.

Callie: Well you got black.

Chet: I'm so happy that all of you love this.

Anna: I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You.

Joe: Aw, don't be so morbid.

Frank: Uh, I think they have a reason.

Tony: At least…oh.

Iola: Yeah, there ain't no bright side to this sweet cheeks!

Callie: Sweet Cheeks?

Joe: It's better then gangsta.

Izzie: But really…dying our hair?

Iola: SO old.

Anna: Hey, at least your hair isn't green.

Callie: Or purple.

Izzie: Or black.

Callie: Really…you got PINK.

Izzie: I'm bored.

Chet: That was random.

Izzie: But…I am.

Joe: I'm surprised you haven't told them about our trip out to dinner last night.

Izzie: What trip? OH! YEAH!

Frank: You just had to remind her.

Izzie: Anyways, we were out to dinner for my mom's birthday last night, and dad was paying. Frank, Joe, and I were playing on the curb thingies, you know the cement things in the front of the parking places.

Chet: Isn't that a little…childish?

Izzie: Oh, and this is coming from the person who still plays in the McDonalds play lands.

Chet: I was going in after my little cousins. LITTLE COUSIONS!

Iola: They were in the restroom.

Chet: Glares

Anna: You actually wrote glares on a piece of paper?

Chet: Oh shut up.

Izzie: ANYWAYS, we were all riding the curb, and I was the only one currently on it, mom was taking a picture with my digital, Joe and Frank were watching. I was bent over like this.

-Izzie then gets up from her seat, and bends over with her butt sticking way out in the air. She then sits back down.-

Tony: Oh, nice Iz.

Izzie: Yeah, anyways, I'm riding the curb, and these two guys go by in a van and scream,

"Nice Ass!" And honked many times.

Chet: That was you?

Izzie: What?

-Tony starts laughing hysterically and turns back to the paper.-

Tony: Chet and I were hanging out last night, at my house, when my mom asked us to go pick up some groceries. We were driving home when we passed That Fondue restront. We saw some cute blonde girl with her ass sticking out and balancing on the curb. Chet shouted 'nice ass', and I honked the horn.

Chet: This is awkward.

Callie: Yeah, but it's amusing for me.

Anna: And me, anything that causes Chester pain amuses me.

Frank: Part of me wants to kill you, but since you didn't know it was my sister…

Chet: A get out of jail free card, nice.

Anna: You have obviously played monopoly one too many times.

Izzie: Remember our monopoly set?

Frank: Oh yeah, we only have the thimble and the car pieces left.

Tony: Remember when we fought over that piece?

Izzie: And I ended up with a broken arm.

Anna: Wow, you guys were pretty crazy as little kids.

Callie: They weren't little.

Joe: It was last year.

Izzie: Hey…it was fun.

Frank: Fun breaking your arm?

Anna: Ok, can SOMEBODY tell me the story.

Izzie: Story time!

Tony: Ok…Anyways, last year Izzie and I were working on a project for English.

Izzie: And since Tony and I are the biggest procrastinators in the whole world…

Tony: We decided to take a little break.

Izzie: We has watched TV, went for a walk, messed around on the internet, but we were still on our 'break'.

Tony: So, Izzie suggested we play a board game.

Izzie: Our family hasn't played a board game in years, except for Taboo every Thanksgiving and an occasional game of chess, checkers, or twister.

Tony: The only game we could find was an old copy of monopoly in the closet.

Izzie: It was missing all the pieces, well of course there was the cards, board, money, houses, dice…

Tony: But all the player pieces were gone, except for the car and thimble.

Izzie: Neither of us wanted to be the thimble…

Tony: So I grabbed the car.

Izzie: We were in the living room, and I ran after Tony.

Tony: I jumped on the couch, we fought over it for a few minutes, then fell off of it.

Izzie: We jumped to our feet, and continued racing around the room.

Tony: I still had the car.

Izzie: Then I tripped over a crayon, fell on top of Tony, who pushed me off, thinking I was trying to get the car. When really I was trying to keep myself from falling through the picture window.

Tony: I'm really sorry about that.

Izzie: Yes, Tony. I know your sorry. You even wrote it on my cast…

Anna: Get on with it.

Izzie: Well, when Tony pushed me, it was enough force to knock me through the window.

Tony: Sorry.

Izzie: YES. I know. I was not only cut up, that's how I got the one scar on my cheek, but I also broke my arm on a landing.

Frank: We were going to kill him.

Anna: Oh, how sweet.

Callie: Really.

Tony: I SAID SORRY!

Joe: Hey, at that point Iz was still unconscious in some operating room.

Izzie: So Tony went out and took all the game pieces I was missing from my monopoly from his monopoly and brought my newly renovated monopoly to me, and stole a plate of brownies from Wal-Mart.

Tony: And I didn't spend a cent.

Anna: Cheap…yet very sweet…

Iola: How true!

Izzie: Anyways, I forgave him, I kept Frank and Joe from killing him, and were good.

Callie: Anyways, since we've got our daily insanity out of the way, let's talk about the important stuff.

Izzie: You don't mean you've broken up with Rick?

Iola: YAY! Let's break out the Margarita's and Raspberry Smirnoff's and CELEBRATE!

Callie: No. Although with the way my day's been going Margaritas sound very good…

Frank: Bad day?

Izzie: OH YA HAD A BAD DAY! YA TAKE EVERYONE DONE! YA SING A SAD SONG JUST TO TURN IT AROUND! YOU SAY YOU DON"T KNOW! YA TELL ME DON'T LIE! YA WORK FOR A SMILE AND YA GO FOR A RIDE!

Callie: You dumb butt, you got the lyrics wrong.

Izzie: Oh shut up Barney!

Callie: DON'T INSULT THE HAIR!

Iola: Cut it out you two!

Frank: What exactly happened to you today?

Callie: Well, I woke up late and my brother was in the shower, so I washed my hair in the kitchen sink in order to save time, but then half way through my brother came down stairs, so it was an Oh shit moment. Cause if I had waited ten more seconds I would have gotten to use the shower. Then we were out of diet Pepsi, so I couldn't drink anything. Then I got cereal, but no bowls were clean so I ate it out of a cup which was really stupid since the milk never reached the top. I then grabbed my car and nearly hit a bus trying to get here, but that might be because I was applying mascara while driving. When I got to school I accidentally locked my shirt into my locker and I couldn't get out, so that ugly ninth grade science teacher had to get me out. I barely made it to first period and I realized I forgot my homework, so I copied the guy next to me. COUGH CHET COUGH But he had all the answers wrong so it was another oh shit moment. Every thing went ok until lunch, when I tripped and dropped my plate. Then at the end of lunch some guys were sliding on the floors and one ran into me and my legs flew out from under me and I landed on top of him, which was awkward. Then the day was going ok, until I burnt my damn muffins in home ec., and my partner, COUGH FRANK COUGH fire extinguished them so I totally failed. And lastly, I tripped over air and dropped all my stuff coming to this class.

Joe: Wow.

Iola: You just used a whole frickin sheet of paper.

Izzie: I find it kinda funny. But hey, I have some advice.

Callie: Is it legal?

Izzie: Well of course, my cure for a bad day is sex and cookies.

Callie: You are an odd odd child Isabelle Hardy

Izzie: That I am.

Anna : Anyways… The annual 'Halloween Masquerade' is coming up.

Izzie: I've always wanted to go to a Masquerade!

Callie: Rick said that we go there and tell nothing about our clothes and see if we can find each other.

Iola: Normally I would not agree with Rick…but…

Izzie: I say us girl's shop together and them boys shop together, and then at the dance we can see what happens.

Anna: Awesome. I say we shop next Friday.

Callie: All in favor say I.

Frank: Let's just say we all agree on it and save the paper.

Callie: And, of course, we have Trick or Treating.

Izzie: Oh, I've been thinking about this in reading class.

Frank: And to think, I used to wonder why you failed Reading.

Izzie: Anyways, we always go trick or treating together, so this year I say we pick each others costumes!

Anna: You still go trick or treating?

Frank: We always have since…forever.

Iola: The old ladies love us, since we are the only kids in their grand kids era still trick or treating.

Izzie: And since my Birthday is on Halloween, they always give me lots of candy.

Joe: ANYWAYS! I say Izzie has a good idea.

Frank: As I said before, lets save paper.

Callie: So, we have a game plan.

Izzie: Something we hardly ever have.

Iola: Hey, Iz don't you and Joe need to do that thing…

Izzie: What thing?

Joe: Really…

Callie: Iola means…the thing.

Frank: yeah, Iola.

Iola: You have to go…buy chocolate.

Izzie: What?

Anna: She means you two have to go buy lots of chocolate in order to prank Mr.Macon.

Joe: Ok…I guess.

Callie: Great! BYE! 

-Callie then pushes Joe and Izzie out the door.-

Callie: Chocolate? Iola Natalie Morton, what were you thinking?

Iola: I don't even know! UGH! Anna, Chet, go stand watch. When you see those two come back say…The Black Duck Flies At Midnight!

Anna: Whatever just plan!

-Anna and Chet unhappily stand watch, while the rest of the gang pulls out another piece of paper and starts to plan.-

Callie: Ok, Joe's birthday is on October 30, Iz's is on the first.

Frank: Joe will be fine with a small birthday with close friends. Iz will want a big party.

Tony: Okay, so all of us will go over to Joe's house to put up those cheesy decorations that we all love, and we can have Chet distract him.

Callie: I feel as though we should have a theme…

Tony: How about clowns?

Callie: Heck no…I've got it.

Frank: What?

Callie: Western, wouldn't Joe die?

Tony: No.

Frank: Ok, we'll think of a theme later. Should we invite anybody outside of the gang?

Callie: Yeah, Biff. And his sister…

Tony: Biff has a sister?

Callie: Yeah…she's like, a ninth grader. Artsy. But still, it's a nice gesture. And she is quite fun.

Frank: Ok, so us, Biff, Wishlyn, and how about Slim?

Callie: Slim? Oh god, I haven't talked to him in ages. AGES.

Tony: Yeah, but oh well. Besides, Iz will have a hay day hooking him and Wish up.

Frank: Ok…so yeah. Tony invitations, Callie everything else. I'll help. 

Tony: And why can't I do more?

Callie: Because were not idiots. MOVING ON!

Frank: I say for Izzie's party we have a costume party.

Callie: Yes…my mom's going on a work trip, and Scott will keep quiet. I mean, what 8th grader wouldn't want to party it up with high schoolers? So we can have it at my place. That is the bright side of having divorced parents.

Frank: K…we'll finish the planning later.

-Just then Chet turns and screams.-

"The midnight duck flies at black!"

Anna rolls her eyes as they walk back to their seats and says.

"Black duck flies at midnight you loser!"

-All the while, Mr. Macon is stone still looking scared and helpless.-

-Callie then takes the paper with the twins birthday plans on it and shoves it in her purple and blue striped book bag. Izzie and Joe walk in soon after.-

Izzie: We couldn't find any chocolate, so we got paste.

Chet: I always wondered what paste tasted like.

Callie: When my mom's drunk, she often rambles on about how she used to eat paste as a little kid.

Tony: Well why don't you try it?

Chet: Ok.

-Chet then takes the paste from Izzie, and licks it.-

Joe: OH NO! Let me see that.

-Joe then takes the bottle of paste from Chet, and licks it.-

Tony: This calls for dramatic actions. Iola, I need your cell.

-Iola then pulls her brand new strawberry chocolate phone from her purse, because her blue one was ruined when Izzie threw it out the window, and handed it to Tony. Tony looks at the side of the paste bottle and dials the number. He then puts it on speaker.-

"Hi, you have reached elmers glue company. Press one to complain. Press two to compliment our work. Press three to ask a question-"

-Tony then quickly presses three.-

"Elmers Glue. How may I help you?"

-Tony then winks at his friends, and Izzie who is video taping it with her black chocolate.-

"OMIGOD! LADY! MY FRIENDS ATE GLUE! ARE THEY GONNA DIE?"

-At that moment the whole class bursts into laughter, even Mr. Macon lets out a cautious laugh.-

-There is Silence on the other end of the line.-

"HELLO, LADY! MY FRIENDS SWALLOED GLUE! ARE THEY GONNA FRICKEN DIE!"

-The elmers glue lady then quietly says…-

"Um…nobody has ever called about that."

-Tony then jumps to his feet and screams.-

"WHAT DO I DO???SHOULD I SMACK THEM???

-The lady then painfully replies-

"Um…maybe you should take them to the emergency room?"

-By now, everybody is laying on the floor laughing.-

"BUT WERE IN SCHOOLLLLL! AND IT'S NOT OVER YETTT!"

"Well…then…it is non-toxic…so they should be ok…"

-Everybody was laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Iola's mascara was even running.-

"CLICK!"

-Tony then looked at the cell phone in mock horror.-

"SHE HUNG UP ON ME!!!"

-The bell then rang. Izzie jumped to her feet and said.-

"Well, its time for me end of the day speech. It's Friday. TGIFF! (Thank god it's fucking Friday.) I'm going to the mall to get a new Paramore hoodie, since somebody put mine in the dryer for several hours. COUGH JOE COUGH As for the rest of the weekend, party tonight and tomorrow, and god knows what else. Well, GOODBYE!"

-Izzie then jumps off the desk, picks up her stuff, and says,-

"MEET ME AT THE MALL HOMIES!"

-And runs out of the room. Anna says as Izzie's leaving…-

"You know, sometimes I wish Izzie would just be normal, but then she wouldn't be as interesting. I say we go to the mall and play hide in seek. All in favor?"

-The rest of the gang then mumbled 'I' as they left the room.-

Won't October be interesting?

Note: All the incidents in this chapter really did happen to me, or my friends.


	12. Cars and Crushes

**IMPORTANT Note:** Ok, I need to know. About the parties and the dance which will be coming up eventually and was mentioned in the last chapter. Would you rather have the characters talk about it the next day/ Monday, or have the event wrote out not in note form but maybe with some note stuff in-between. I mean…you know what I mean. Tell in reviews. And there is something VERY important that happens towards the end of the chapter, so read the whole thing. And, once more, all incidents in the stories did happen to me or a friend. Not most of the pranks, but the pop rocks? Heck yeah. And, I'm going to write my very first disclaimer.

Note: I do not own the Hardy' s boys, or the original characters. But the plot line Izzie and Annabel do belong to me.

Not bad for my first one ever)

October 15

Izzie: Aw…what a weekend.

Callie: you sound cocky.

Izzie: It was a great weekend.

Chet: Hey, Iz, I need to talk to you.

Izzie: Talk.

Chet: In privet…

Frank: Iz, why would you be cocky?

Iola: Because she is the new beer pong team captain champion!

Joe: Beer pong?

Anna: Omigod, how can you NOT know about beer pong! I even know about beer pong!

Tony: I know about beer pong.

Anna: Well, Tony, good for you. But Joe still does not know.

Izzie: Beer pong it a party game when you have 15 cups in the shape of a triangle, and you stand on the other side of the room with ping pong balls and throw them into the cups.

Iola: There is two teams, and each team takes turns throwing balls into the other teams cup's, when a person makes it, the other team has to drink.

Callie: First team with all their cups gone loses.

Anna: It's quite fun.

Izzie: Well, really it wasn't beer pong because it was Smirnoff because we were out of the little beer we had.

Callie: You get better the more you play.

Joe: Oh, so you have to be drunk to play?

Callie: Quit twisting my words!

Chet: Iz, can I have a privet word with you…

Frank: Hey Iz, are you going to tell them about driving the car.

Izzie: Um…

Anna: What car?

Iola: You let Iz drive a car?

Izzie: Well, ya' see, since I'm almost 16 my mom asked Frank to give me a driving lesson this weekend, Joe was hanging with Chet and Frank, after my mother gave him 20 bucks, agreed to teach me.

Callie: Your poor mum had to give you a 20? That's mean!

Frank: Callie, she asked me to teach the girl who laughed when we fell off the roof, who laughed in the middle of our Great second Uncle or something funeral, who broke her arm when fighting over a monopoly game piece, who tried to sell the dog to buy tickets to the All Time Low concert, who has broken our neighbors windows with baseball's more times then we have, and who is insomniac? I should have at least went for 100!

Callie: OK, I stand corrected.

Izzie: Anyways, and let me tell you, part of this is frank's fault, anyways, I have had driving lessons before, and I have my tempse, and I've got my hours in, I've just never attempted the Highway. So were going to be on it, and were on the ramp, and somehow something went wrong, and Frank screamed OH SHIT FLOR IT! And I did.

Frank: She totaled dad's car.

Anna: Omigod, and when did this happen?!?

Izzie: Sunday, after I finally got over my hang over.

Joe: Then she proceeded to total mom's car, and Aunt Gertrude's in one sweep.

Frank: At least we still have our car. But still, Iz, nice job.

Izzie: Will you quit, it wasn't all my fault!

Joe: She forgot to put the parking break on Mom's car after she went to the mall.

Izzie: On the bright side, I got an awesome Cartel T on sale!

Frank: Aunt Gertrude's car was parked behind our mom's. You can guess what happened.

Tony: Iz, you really are one of a kind.

Iola: No shit, anyways, Callie, how was visiting your family? I mean, you missed a party on Saturday for that!

Callie: Well, they came to our house…and Scott and I got into a bit of trouble…

Anna: Oh, god. What did you and your little brother do?

Callie: Well, our mom invited our grandparents and her cousins to visit. Our cousins, Millie, 13, Angela, 8, and Connor, 2, had to drive an hour and a half to get to our house so their mom brought candy to entertain them on the drive. The parent's and grandparent's were taking shots like it was coca cola while playing pool in the basement, and Scott, Millie, and I were watching Connor while Angela watched with a smile that said 'this is going to be amusing.' We were all snacking on candy, and we decided to give Connor a pop rock. ONE DAMN POP ROCK!

Frank: Nice caps.

Iola: What's the big deal with one pop rock?

Callie: The big deal is, Millie put it into his mouth. Connor instantly pulled it out, looked at it, and put it back in. He then tried to get it back out by himself again, but gagged himself. Now, if he had vomited right there it wouldn't have been that bad. Ya know, clean it all up, the parent's never find out. BUT Connor ran thought the kitchen, down the stairs, and did it RIGHT in front of my mom, his parent's, and our grandparents.

Izzie: All this from ONE pop rock?

Tony: What flavor was it?

Anna: Does it really matter what flavor it was?

Callie: It was sour apple. But, the adults were got so drunk, that by the next morning nobody remembered it. And the kids and I weren't a bout to haul off and tell them!

Izzie: Thank god for shots!

Chet: Hey, Iz, can I have a word with you?

Frank: Aw shit.

Izzie: What?

Frank: I forgot my chemistry book in our car.

Izzie: I'll get it!

Frank: NO! You might accidentally start the car and hit something!

Iola: Iz and I are ready to create a distraction, we were going to torture Mr. Macon today anyways, so we might as well do it early! OH! And he's sleeping! We won't have to threaten him with our singing!

Izzie: Of course he's sleeping! I put a couple of my sleeping pills in his coffee!

Frank: Iz, exactly how many pills did you put in there?

Izzie: Not…THAT…many. Why?

Frank: Oh, I dunno, cause you can overdose and DIE if you take too many?

Izzie: Oh shit.

-Izzie then runs up to the teacher, fells for a pulse, and shouts,-

"HE'S ALIVE!"

-She then runs back to her seat.-

Joe: Really, Iz. Did you just happen to miss the big warning label on the side of the bottle that said, " WARNING: Do not take more then the recommended amount. Overdose can result in serious injury or death. Make sure you can get a good eight hours of sleep and do not operate heavy machinery"?

Izzie: Hey, I just heard the doc say take two before you go to bed every night and went. But really, whose STUPID enough to operate heavy machinery and take sleeping pills at the same time?

-Izzie and Iola then open their bags, grab out a tub of ice cream, sprinkles, whipped cream, frosting, gummy bears, LOTS of honey, and chocolate syrup. Frank makes a run for it.-

Anna: This will be interesting.

Joe: No shit.

-The class watches curiously as Iola and Izzie cover Mr. Macon in ice cream. They then pour the jar of honey on him and happily smear it around. They then add whipped cream, put not before they squirted some in each others mouths. They finally added the chocolate syrup and sprinkles. Iola then said,-

"Iz, it's missing something."

-Izzie snapped her fingers.-

"I know."

-Iz ran to her seat, opened her black messenger bag with band album covers all over it, and pulled out a cherry. She happily skipped back over to Mr. Macon and dropped the cherry on top of his head. At that moment another teacher peeked in, saw what was going on, and ran for her life. She knew of Izzie and Iola, and she really didn't want to get in the cross fire. Izzie and Iola faced the class and Iola said.-

"Ta-dah! Tremendous teacher sundae!"

-The class happily applauded, and while Iola and Izzie were taking their bows, Frank came back.-

"Isabelle. Cassandra. Hardy. Iola. Natalie. Morton."

-The two girl's turn to Frank with scared looks on their faces.-

"Hey, it wasn't totally our work…"

"And…it's a prank war."

"Well, your names were on the car."

"Iola?"

"Yes, Izzie."

"RUN!"

-The two girls then take off running, scared to death of what Frank would do.-

Tony: Ok, what did you guys do to his car. Anna, Callie, I want an explanation.

Joe: Really…that's my car too.

Anna: Promise you won't get mad.

Joe: Well, it matters what you did Annabel lee.

Callie: We bought a bunch of paint, and painted Joe and Frank's car.

Anna: We did it at lunch.

Callie: First we did a base coat of pink.

Anna: Then we added some yellow smiley faces.

Callie: Then some red hearts.

Anna: And purple flowers.

Callie: And Iola and Izzie wrote their names.

Anna: And I painted a kitty.

Callie: And we did add some green peace signs.

Anna: And Izzie stole the keys!

Joe: Oh. MY. God.

Tony: That's…insane.

-The threesome then runs back in, Iola runs back to her seat, and Izzie is on the far side of Mr. Macon's desk with Frank on the other side. She holds the car keys in her hand.-

"You want the keys? Huh? HUH?"  
"Izzie, give me the damn keys."

"Say the magic words."

"Please?"  
"No, sorry, it's Izzie is Sexy."

- Izzie then takes the keys, and throws them down the class room drain, since this used to be a science room.-

"Hey, it's a prank war. All is fair in love and war.

"You've never even read Shakespeare."

"You don't have to read it to quote it."

Izzie then happily skipped back to her seat, with Frank fallowing somberly behind.

Anna: Another day in the world of the insane!

Joe: Ok, girl's, thanks for the car makeover. BUT HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DRIVE IT HOME!

Frank: I can hotwire it.

Callie: You know how to hot wire cars?

Izzie: I know why he learned!

Iola: God bless books.

Tony: Your blessing books?!?!

Izzie: Last year, when Frank had his tempse, and Iola and I were freshman, we forgot our science books the night before finals due to talking to these two cute sophmore's who were asking us out on a double date. We got home and realized what we had done, so we begged Frank to help us. That and we used blackmail.

Iola: God bless blackmail.

Izzie: Anyways, we made Frank hotwire mom and dad's car, and sneak us back to the school.

Joe: And where was I when all this was going on?

Iola: God bless Izzie' s sleeping pills.

Joe: YOU DRUGGED ME.

Izzie: And Aunt Gertrude. Mom and Dad were at some banquet. Anyways, we dressed in all black. Black converses, black sweats, hoodies, stocking caps, and even makeup. We then got there, only to find out that there was some carnival that night and the whole damn school was open. So we just walked in and got the books. But hey, dress up was fun…And Frank gained a secret talent because I accidently flushed the keys.

Chet: Izzie, can I talk to you?

Iola: You really do have a knack for dropping and flushing things.

Izzie: I really do.

Joe: You're dropped and flushed sunglasses, cell phones, small animals…

Chet: Izzie, can I PLEASE talk to you in privet?

Anna: Wow, they must have had some REALLY good blackmail for Frank to hotwire the car.

Frank: believe me, they did.

Chet: IZZIE! CAN I HAVE A PRIVET WORD WITH YOU!

Izzie: GOD, Chet, JUST SPIT IT OUT!

Chet: WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?!

-Silence.-

Izzie: Yes.

Chet: Yes?!?!

Izzie: What, did you want me to say no.

Chet: no, it's just…

-Chet then jumps to his feet and screams.-

"YES! I FINALLY DID IT!"

-And sits back down.-

Izzie: I say we blow the rest of the school and go to the moves, since it's raining. I've wanted to see 1408, Knocked Up, and I now Pronounce you Chuck And Larry for a while now. We can just buy tickets to one of them and then sneak into the rest.

Chet: Alright, it's a date. We'll take my car!

Izzie: Piggyback ride?

Chet: Sure.

-The two teens then grab their book bags, Izzie jumps on Chet's back, and they haul ass out of there.-

Callie: Omigod…Chet and Izzie are…DATING?

Joe: Wow. As in hugs and kisses dating?

Iola: RUN! It's a sing of the apocolisp!

Frank: It's apocalypse! And if he breaks her heart, I kick his ass!

Joe: Agreed.

Anna: YAY! Now you guys will stop saying were a potential couple!

Callie: Sorry Tony.

Tony: Damn him. HE had to have known I-

Anna: Was eye raping her?

Tony: Very funny, Annabel.

Anna: I aim to please.

Tony: Zip it, red.

-The bell then rings, and a slightly saddened group of teens leave the room.-

Don't you all love a good romance tangle?


	13. Seventh and Eigth Wheels

Note: You don't even want to know how long it took to write this chapter. Anyways,Huzzah! I am not dead! Nor is this story. I wrote most of this chapter in math. Math! Who needs (pre) algebra anyway?Yes, I'm in the stupid math class.Ya know, we had to write about our talents in English.I didn't have anything to write.So I busted up laughing and everybody stared at me.Ha-ha. It's fun being a freak.All hail the car crash hearts!Anybody know what song that's from?(Jess, you can review my stories, hit the review button and do it annoymisly)

October 13

Izzie: Chet, doll, I love you, but you are no romantic

Frank: Chet? If you want to be romantic…well…DON'T DO WHAT YOU DID YESTERDAY!

Callie: What did he do yesterday?

Joe: It was the funniest thing ever!

Frank: For you.

Anna: It was pretty funny…remind me to spend the school nights at your guises house more often!

Iola: You two got to have a sleepover on a school night?

Anna: Shitty parents, remember?

Iola: Oh yeah.

Tony: Ok, get on with the story!

Frank and Chet: NO!

Izzie: Um…ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Iola: Wow, lots of M's.

Anna: I love M & M's!

Callie: The white chocolate ones are amazing!

Tony: Moving on…

Joe: I'll tell the story.

Joe: You see, it was late last night, Izzie was in her room, Annabel was in the bathroom, and Frank and I were in our respective bedrooms. Not a creature was stirring…

Izzie: NOT EVEN A MOUSE!

Anna: Isabelle!

Izzie: Annabel!

Anna: Isabelle!

Izzie: Annabel!

Iola: IOLA!

Callie: Gah, Joe, continue!

Joe: Anyways, I'm on my computer in my room when all of a sudden I hear two male voices screaming bloody murder.

Iola: They were shouting "BLOODY MURDER?"

Joe: No, I-I. They were screaming. AKA, Chet and Frank. Apparently Chet decided to meet Izzie at her window and kiss her.

Joe: He had the wrong window and accidentally kissed Frank.

Iola: I ALWAYS KNEW YOU TWO WERE SECRETLY GAY!

(A very pissed off) Frank: Iola. Natalie. Morton. You know as well as I do that I'm not gay. Or your brother.

Iola: Yeah, the walls at home are thin.

Anna: Ewe, Listening to your brother have sex. That's almost as bad as walking in on your cousin while he's doing it with his girlfriend.

Callie: Awkward.

Chet: I then fell off the latter. It sucked.

Izzie: Although we did kiss.

Tony: Wait a minute, how would Iola know for sure that Frank's not gay-

Izzie: Oh. MY. GOD!

Callie: Iola…and…FRANK!

Iola: I-

Anna: You always did say you weren't a virgin-but-

Iola: LET ME EXPLAIN!

Frank: I'm leaving this to you, Iola angel.

Iola: Thanks. Anyways, first of all, how can Frank be jealous of Callie and Rick if he's gay? Just a thought.

Anna: She has a point.

Izzie: Unless he wants Rick…

Frank: IZZIE!

Tony: For god's sake!

Chet: Continue, please.

Iola: And well… you see…

Frank: Remember the time I was dating Iola's cousin, Cristina?

Izzie: Yeah, cute, tall, responsible, other language speaking, brunette who was like Frank in girl form?

Anna: Another reason he can't be gay.

Frank: Yes. I went to Iola's because Cristina was staying there, I wanted to surprise her with a kiss when she walked in the door.

Iola: Only I walked in the door instead of Cristina, and he kissed the first person he saw.

Frank: And Cristina's little brother jumped onto my back screaming like a banshee about how I was cheating on his sister.

Iola: It was quite funny. But we got it all straightened out.

Iola: Well, sort of, Cristina broke up with you…then her friend Jess flirted with you…

Izzie: ok, Frank isn't gay.

Frank: Now, let's so casually get the attention off of me.

Tony: Oh yeah, Frank, REAL casual.

Frank: Shut it. Now, let's ask dear Calliope why the hell she is limping?

Izzie: Really, I wanted to ask you at lunch but I was-

Anna: Too busy sucking face with Chet?

Izzie: Sucking face is such a harsh term…I prefer exchanging saliva!

Anna: And that is better how?

Tony: Isabelle, have you considered getting tested for ADD?

Izzie: Shut up!

Callie: Do you want to know what happened to me or not?

All of the above, except Callie: YES!

-Callie then lifts up her right pant leg to reveal a long white bandage. She slowly unravels the bandage to reveal yet another surprise. An ugly, twisted, gash that looked like a huge triangle of her skin, all the skin on the front of her shin had been ripped up in a triangular motion, and stitched back down. Some skin was even missing. Gross-

Iola: Holy shit!

Izzie: Omigod! How many stitches?

Callie: 42, and a bunch of curly twisty thingies.

Frank: Call…what…are you ok?!?

Chet: Ok, I expected-

Joe: A large bruise!

Anna: Explain?

Callie: Well, you know how your parents get those gay advertisements from banks with confidential information on them, or legal documents, or checks, or things with important info. But are useless?

Joe: Yep, Izzie feeds them to our dog.

Anna: She WHATS?

Callie: Anyways, for the last past year my mom has put those papers in a box, waiting to be shredded or burned. Since Izzie here attacked our shredder-

Izzie: I did not attack it, I simply molested-

Joe: MOVING ON!

Callie: We had to burn them. So, here we are. Me, and my thirteen year-old brother making a fire. La la la. I'm putting some newspaper around the logs, and Scott is looking for lighter fluid. He then decided to quickly pour some on and throw a match on it. I fell backwards and hit some log, ripping my leg apart, and Scott lost his eyebrows.

Tony: lost-

Izzie: Singed em off. We did that once…

Iola: Darn illegal fireworks.

Izzie: Yes, darn illegal fireworks indeed…

Tony: Can you just shut up?

Anna: Tony, there's no reason to be a bitch just freaking because Chet got the balls to ask Izzie out before you.

Izzie: What?

Tony: ANNA-

Callie: I will now prevent the biggest argument of all time by interrupting. ANYWAYS, so, here I am, a large foot of triangle skin is hanging off of my shin, some is still on the log, and Scott is running around like a chicken with it's head cut off about how he took first aid, but can't remember what to do. I laughed at him.

Iola: Poor kid.

Frank: Really, Callie, I'd expect this behavior from Iz.

Callie: I know, it was mean, but it was kinda funny. SO, when I finally got Scott to stop heavy breathing, he managed to go inside to find mom while I laid there humming some Reliant K song to myself. Most of the nerves and crap had been numbed and ripped to shreds, so it didn't hurt. He finally came out, resuming headless chicken mode because mom was passed out on the freaking couch and he couldn't wake her up, even when he dumped pie on her. So, I told him to go next door to the Sullivan's, but they weren't home. He had to go to Mrs. Jennings.

Izzie: Oh god, not Mrs…

Callie: Yes, Mrs. Jennings.

Anna: Um, just wondering, who is Mrs. Jennings?

Callie: Our insane neighbor who used to be a stripper. Now she's 89. And dries like a maniac.

Izzie: I was at Cal's house once, and this woman hit her mother's brand new car, then backed up and hit three more cars. She NEVER drives the speed limit. Her older brother and dad were NASCAR racers back, like, when it first started.

Callie: So, anyways, Scott had to go get Mrs. Jennings. So Mrs. Jennings tells Scott to jump in the car, and next thing I know the car is right in front of my in the back yard. Left major tire tracks.

Chet: Have you considered admitting your mother to rehab?

Callie: Wow, Chet, two kids admitting their legal guardian to rehab when their father who lives in California is waiting to take them half way across the US at the first sign of their mother being a 'bad parent'. Yeah. Besides, my mother's alcohol issues are slightly amusing. And it shows how Iz is gonna end up.

Izzie: Very funny.

Callie: yeah, continuing on, so, Mrs. Jennings then tells Scott to haul me into the car, but I just jumped up and hopped in, Scott climbed into the back.

Frank: What kind of car?

Callie: Some old station wagon.

Joe: A retired stripper and a station wagon?

Callie: That doesn't matter. So, here I am. A towel over my leg, Scott screaming bloody murder in the back. And me trying to call my mother. The message made me sound ADD, or like Iz.

Izzie: What is this? Insult Izzie day?

Iola: Loser.

Izzie: I am correct, let me say that every…

-Izzie then runs over to Mr. Macon's computer and checks the date, while Mr. Macon stares at her in fear.-

Izzie: October 13 will be insult Izzie day!

Callie: So, anyways, we get into the car and Mrs. Jennings screams,

"HOLD ON SWEET CHEEKS!"

and drives like the inner NASCAR woman in her. As we are driving to the hospital, I'm trying to leave a message on mom's answering machine. I sounded ADD.

Frank: You? Sounding ADD?

Callie: I blame the pain. It went something like," Hey mom, I cut myself really bad on a freaking log, you were passed out so Mrs. Jennings is- MRS.JENNINGS! WATCH OUT FOR THE GUY IN A WHEEL CHAIR!-driving me and Scott to the hospital. We should be back before- WATCH OUT FOR THE HOBO!-Morning. Love you. Hey look! There's a deer…Oh shit, Mrs. Jennings hit the deer. Well, -NO! SMALL CHILD! TO THE LEFT! LEFT! Bye!"

Izzie: Wow, you sounded like me on crack.

Callie: Yeah, well, riding with your NASCAR educated neighbor while bleeding wasn't exactly smart…

Chet: And then?

Callie: So, Mrs. Jennings, who had told us to call her Carol, pulls into the Ambulances Only Lane, we get rear ended by a freaking ambulance, and then some security guard comes out to yell at us, sees my leg, and pukes.

Anna: A security guard? Who works at a hospital puked at the sight of your leg?

Callie: Yep, Carol laughed, Scott leaned outside the car window and puked himself, and then another security guard came out to get me. He promptly asked me if I had been cutting the grass.

Never use sarcasm with a hormonal 16 almost 17 year-old when she has totally scarred her leg for life, been driven to the hospital by a crazy woman, and has just watched her brother puke.

Joe: Here we go.

Callie: I shouted "OMI-FUCKING-GOD!YEAH YOU LOSER I WAS CUTTING THE GRASS AT 10 AT NIGHT! NO! I FELL ONTO A FREAKING LOG! I WAS THEN DRIVEN TO THE HOSPITAL BY A CRAZY NASCAR DEPRIVED WOMAN, AND WATCHED A SECURITY GUARD PUKE! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR SARCASIM! NOW GET ME INTO THAT HOSPITAL BEFORE I HAVE CAROL RUN YOU OVER!" He moved pretty quick.

Tony: No, you think?

Anna: PMS much?

Callie: ANYWAYS! So I finally got in there, and was stitched up, while Carol and Scott played in the elevators and scared random people. Imagine that. A eighty year-old woman and a 13 year-old boy playing in elevators.

Izzie: Now that is one hell of a story.

Iola: Any cute doctors?

Chet: Only you, Iola.

Izzie: No actually I would ask that question too.

Frank: We've had some pretty interesting trips to the emergency room.

Iola: Haven't we all.

Anna: Even I had.

Joe: ALRIGHT! Bambi circle losers!

…

Joe: What?

Frank: Remember the time our Uncle got a heart attack…

Joe: Oh yeah! So, our uncle Alex was gonna get married, but the day of the rehearsal dinner he had a heart attack. He's a doctor too.

Frank: So, we all get to the rehearsal, Iz was on vacation with Iola, and everybody was wondering where Alex and Emilie were.

Joe: Finally Aunt Emilie thought to call the bucket load of relatives waiting.

Frank: But, they wanted to have the wedding the next day.

Joe: They were getting married on Valentines day. They had booked the church two years in advance. We got tired of waiting for the wedding and started calling Emilie Aunt Emilie.

Frank: So, Aunt Em and Uncle Alex had all the people of importance come. Us. Their parents. Aunt Em's siblings.

Joe: And had the wedding in his hospital room.

Frank: Mom's family always has been odd.

Izzie: Wish I was there.

Iola: Aw, but we were having ten times the more fun in the Smokey Mountains.

Izzie: HELL YEAH!

Anna: DO I even WANT to know what happened?

Iola: We were about 10. I had finally been aloud to take a friend on vacation. Since Chet had taken both Frank and Joe last year I was taking Izzie this year. We had rented a chalet in the smokies. Complete with hot tub.

Izzie: That if everybody in the hot tub rushed to one side the water would squirt out and hit whoever came out on the balcony through the sliding glass door.

Iola: Anyways, we were in Gatlinburg, and we had ate at some steak house, and right in front of the parking lot was this little creek. SO, my older cousin Meg took us back there to play in the water since the adults were still eating and we were done. Meg was about 14 at the time. Chet was 11 we were, like I said before, 12. Meg's brother and my cousin, Devon, was also there.

Izzie: So, were playing. It was only a couple inches deep, but it looked really clean.

Iola: And my uncle Jeremy come out saying about how this river was dirty. My mom and Aunt Anne just laughed at him. My dad mimicked him. Then we walked to the bridge above us and noticed a sign. "Do NOT play in. Highly elevated levels of fequel matter."

Izzie: We lost it.

Iola: My uncle is putting his hands on his hips, he's waving his arms, and he's lectureing us all.

Izzie: Then Iola's dad, Zach, puts on this extremely straight face and says.

"Gee, Jem. Let your kids go and swim in a cesspool."

Iola: We lost it all over again.

Callie: That's just wrong.

Anna: Aw…yes it is, it really is.

Izzie: Damn…today just slipped away from us.

Iola: No kidding. But Joe still hasn't told you guys what happened to us last night…

Joe: Iola, are you sure that that story is really appropriate…

Iola: We just had a discussion about how Frank can not be gay, what can be worse then that?

Anna: She bears a point….

Frank: And Anna bears a point about Iola having a point.

Tony: God, not another freaking chain.

Chet: Yeah, weren't the two of you going up to our little cousins birthday party?

Iola: Yes, well, our cousin Rachel who is seven was having a princess dress up party. Her older sister, Beatrice, who is a year older then me, and her mom, Aunt Alice, who is my dad's little sister asked me to come help. I dragged Joe along. Beatrice is my friend, so I couldn't say no.

Joe: Our first issue was getting there.

Iola: So here we are, in my mom's car, listening to Something Corporate, and chatting, when all of a sudden the car stopped.

Joe: her mom had forgotten to fill it with gas.

Iola: So were like, oh shit, were suppose to help out, supply music, and bring some makeup. We HAVE to get there.

Joe: So we go into the house we stopped in front of, and a little old lady lived there.

Iola: We asked if she had gas, and she said no, then she said wait, I might have something. Come in, come in. Cookies?

Joe: So I took like ten cookies, Iola took one, and we awkwardly waited as she searched her apartment for something.

Iola: Her name is Ivy Miles. She has lived in that house for 40 years. She often takes in foster children, but she had a gap. Her husband died ten years ago, and she's 60. Nice lady.

Joe: So, were chatting with her, and all of a sudden she comes back into the living room, which was oddly decorated in the most bizarre objects ever, and the walls were a pale yellow, and she had something behind her back.

Iola: She then said that she didn't have gas ON her, but she had something she could use to take some of the gas from her car and put it into our car. It was an old station wagon, and she said she only kept it around because the child services though a woman like her needed a car, but she preferred her old blue bike.

Joe: So, Ivy lead us to the garage, while telling us she was name Ivy because her mother used to sneak out to see her father by climbing down the Ivy vines outside her window. Cute story. But anyways, so we get to the garage, and she pulls out a douche bag.

Anna: Oh…Oh…

Izzie: OMIGOD!

Frank: You CAN'T BE serious???!!!???

Iola: Oh, but we are.

Chet: And Children Services TRUST her?

Callie: I guess so!

Joe: Anyways, here we are. With this sweet little old lady, who turns out to be Crazy Carol, Callie's neighbor, childhood Bff.

Frank: Did you just say bff?

Joe: Sorry, too many of those texting commercials.

Chet: IDK, my bff Jill?

Izzie: Only you….

Callie: Have you guys seen the new one, where there is that old lady and she goes, IDK, my bff Rose?

Izzie: Omigod! YES!

Anna: MOVING ON!

Iola: So, were trying SO hard not to laugh as this little old lady sucks gas with a douche bag from her car, and puts it into ours, and were just smiling like idiots.

Joe: Finally we get done, and she makes us promise to come back Sunday so we can help her paint her house, but that's besides the point.

Iola: So finally we get out of there, and go party it up with seven year-olds.

Joe: I made the mistake of falling asleep on the couch while Bea and Iola gave the girls makeovers.

Frank: Let me get this straight, you fell asleep in a house full of hyper seven year old girls and two teenage girls with an evil side?

Callie: That is just about the stupidest thing you have ever done.

Izzie: So that's why you came home wearing lip stick.

Joe: I woke up with ruby red nails, lip stick, blue eye shadow, purple eye liner-

Iola: It was plum.

Joe: Ok then, PLUM eyeliner, plush, navy mascara, a feather boa, tiara, and sparkle body glitter.

Iola: Bea is getting the pictures developed as we speak.

Izzie: Awesome, I want a copy!

Joe: Shut it, Iz.

-The bell then rings, causing the gang to jump.-

Callie: Well, I gotta go to a fallow up with the doctor, then Scott and I have to go over to Carol's house and help her do…something. I forget.

Frank: Want a companion, I can replace your brother. Besides, the van hasn't been repainted and you shouldn't drive with your knee.

Callie: Sure, Scott will be happy to get out of Carol duty.

-The two best friends then leave, arm in arm.-

"AWWWWW," Izzie mumbled, "Our Frankie has grown up."

-Chet then turned to Izzie and smiled.-

"Mall?"

-Izzie returned the smile.-

"Lets."

-Then then skipped happily out of the room. Joe turned to Iola and said.-

"Well, since everybody is pairing off, want to go play with Rachel's new toys and stop by Ivy's?"

"Hell yeah. Piggy back ride?"  
"Whatever."

-Insert happy battle cry of your choice.-

-Iola then jumped on Joe's back and dashed out of the room. Tony turned to Anna.-

"Want to go to my house and we can be depressed/dateless together?"

-Anna shrugged.-

"Sure."

It's not fun being the seventh and eighth wheel, is it?


	14. Telepathic Girls who love shopping

Note: I know, it's been forever. And I have excuses, which I know you don't care about. That's why I'm going to give a long overdue thank you to… oliviatocali, Great Gray Owl, serachg, HopelessxRomanticx1993, Jen711, storyranger, ShinigamixGirl, Skyler VonDetton, Asianna Wolf, Emachinescat, imakeladrygirl for reviewing. A special thank you to An-Jelly-Ca, boyzaremylife, and katiebeth for reviewing almost every chapter since the beginning. Everybody knows reviews keep the writers going. This chapter, and one more chapter, and we have the dance! I'm excited!

Izzie: TODAY IS FRIDAY!

Iola: Today we go dress shopping.

Callie: SHOPPING!

Tony: What is with women and shopping?

Izzie: What is with men and not stopping for directions?

Tony: What is with girls and the Jonas Brothers? 

Izzie: What is with boys and Jessica Alba?

Iola: For god's sake, will you two kiss already?

Chet: I'm going to pretend you never said that…

Joe: Nice method, Chet, that's what I do with everything Izzie says…

Izzie: Remember Joe, I know where you live.

Joe: Well, duh. You do live with me.

Anna: So, how was every body's Thursday?

Callie: I have some bad news…

Joe: Don't tell me you molested another log!?!

Callie: NO you loser.

Izzie: What's the bad news?

Frank: Hey, Iz, will you do me a favor?

Izzie: What kind of favor…

Frank: You know your friend, Lenore Cox?

Izzie: Well, yeah, people commonly know their friends…

Frank: I want to take her to homecoming, but I don't want to ask her…

Izzie: OMIGOD! OUI! I'll ask her!

-Izzie then walks up to Mr. Macon's desk and gets down in a begging position.-

"Dear Mr. Macon, will you please let me go visit gym so I can ask my friend, Lenore Cox, to homecoming because my brother is a pansy and won't do it?"

-From his seat, Frank grumbles, "I'm not a pansy." But Iz ignores him.-

"Please?" 

-Says Izzie, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Mr. Macon, is used to Iz's games by now, and just nods. Iz then jumps excitedly to her feet and makes a run for the door.-

Callie: Was that really necessary? _Lenore Cox?_

Frank: What? You were giving me the get-Iz-out-of-here-no-matter-what-it-takes look, and I do need a date…

Callie: Tony and Anna don't have dates! Or Iola and Joe!

Anna: Actually were going as friends.

Iola: Same here…

Callie: Anna, Iola, there is a time for corrections. This, however, was not it.

Frank: it's just one dance.

Callie: It's THE HOME COMING!

Frank: What do you care? You're going with _Rick Atkins._

Callie: Well, since I'm your FRIEND. I feel the need to stop you from dating a whore.

Chet: Um guys-

Frank: OH, if THAT'S what FRIENDS did then you wouldn't be dating Rick in the first place.

Anna: HEY-

Callie: THERE IS A FINE LINE BETWEEN WHORE AND-

Tony: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! If you're going to argue argue somewhere else! NOW Callie, what the hell is the bad news?

Callie: My mom found out about the dance due to SOMEBODY cough CHET cough leaving a message on my machine saying, 'Do you want me to get black or orange cups for Iz's party at your house on Halloween?'

Anna: And you wonder why I don't want to go out with this baboon?

Chet: HEY-

Callie: ANYWAYS! Since my dad has been getting on my mom's nerves about her responsibility skills, or lack therefore of, my mom decided to handle this in a 'responsible manner'.

Frank: And her version of responsible is?

Callie: Let the Party go on, but there must be at least two chaperones over 25.

Anna: That's just great, how many totally insane people over 25 do we know?

Iola: Oh, god, Callie, you didn't…

Callie: I did.

Anna: Oh, you don't mean?

Joe: Will you quit getting all telepathic on us and tell us who the hell the chaperones are?

Callie, Anna, and Iola: Ivy and Carol.

Tony: holy shit.

Frank: Were going to have two little old ladies chaperone our party?

Chet: Actually, we already know that they are both totally nuts, what do we have to lose?

Tony: Our dignity, respect, virginity.

Callie: Ha. Very funny. Anyways, that's what goes. I got the invites out, and made sure to threaten them that if they spill the beans, they won't be eating beans, or anything else, if you catch my drift…

Anna: Good. Party starts at nine, this Sunday, since we have a personal growth day Monday, and goes until the last drunken teenager passes out on the floor!

Iola: Sounds good to me. Chet and I are getting the alcohol, and about costumes…

Frank: Iz and I decided last night that on Trick or Treat we should say the heck with letting others choose our costumes, because I don't feel like cross dressing again, and just pick our own.

Chet: Sadly I have to agree. Those tights were itchy.

Tony: At least you weren't wearing fish nets.

Anna: Wow. That was really queer.

Callie: But, I agree.

Iola: Then its official, I'll tell Izzie later.

Frank: Speak of the devil…

-Izzie then skips back into the room, and offers Mr. Macon a mock salute. Who shakily returns it-

Izzie: SHE SAID YES! HELL HAS FROZEN OVER! PIGS HAVE FLOWN! THE SKY IS FALLING! CALLIE GOT A B! 

Callie: Hey!

Izzie: I went to the gym, and there's a student teacher there, and I used my gift of seduction, and I walked over to Lenore, and I asked her, and she was all like 'aw, what the heck? Sounds like fun!' She said yes! 

Anna: Um, I don't want to cause another argument, but who is Lenore?

Izzie: Our old neighbor who is some of our classes, smart one. She's pretty tall with black hair that comes about to her shoulders and gray eyes. Len's kind of cynical. But sweet…

Callie: And-

Iola: Calliope, if you say one word I'll-

-Chet then plugs his ears and sings very loudly-

Iola: -And shove it down your throat.

Frank: Wow.

Chet: Holy…

Callie: Point taken.

-The friends then lapse into an uneasy silence due to Iola's speech. Iz is humming a Counting Crows song (Big Yellow Taxi, to be exact.) and all is awkward. Anna then looked down and noticed the book that Izzie was reading, that sat under her desk.-

Anna: Iz, what are you reading?

-Izzie then smiles and picks up her book from under her chair.-

Izzie: It's on zodiac signs. Here, Anna, What's your birthday?

Iola: This will be interesting…

Joe: You can say that again…

Anna: August 24th.

Izzie: Aw, Virgo. Well, here it is!

Your element: Earth

Your ruling planets: Mercury

Symbol: The Virgin

Your stone: Sapphire

Life Pursuit: To do the right thing

Vibration: Compassionate and caring

Virgo's Secret Desire: To love and be loved in return

Tony: Wow, there's Anna in one convenient paragraph.

Frank: No kidding.

Iola: If the desire's secret, how do they know about it?

Callie: People do share secret's Iola; you just have a bit of a big mouth on occasion…

Izzie: Shut it, my dear losers, there's more.

Virgos are often put down badly by many astrologers and written up as being fussy and narrow-minded. But when a Virgo shines, there is practically no sign to match their inner light. An in-tune Virgo is a treat to meet. When a Virgo is confident within them they are the most successful, structured and creative of all the signs.

Many Virgos can be found working in the "service to others" industries, ranging from welfare work, doctors, school-teachers through to practicing natural forms of healing like massage, herbal remedies etc. One of the most magical characteristics of the Virgo is no matter how many times life or romance turns sour on them; they still manage to maintain faith in others, refusing to become cynical. There is ingenuity around this sign, a kind-heartedness, which unfortunately is sometimes played upon by others for their advantage. Virgos can often become victims of relationship power-games, where they are mistreated.

Creative and sensitive, Virgos are delicate people who, like rare and special orchids, require individual treatment to fully blossom into their true unique beauty. Shy, they are happy to allow others to take centre-stage and often generate their time and energy into making those they love happy or successful.

Virgos are givers and when the chips are down and you need a friend, the one available during those testing times when you need advice or companionship the most, is likely to be a Virgo. Virgos understand human frailties better than most, because they are so deep and reflective themselves. With a Virgo in your life you have someone who understands and cares and any romance or friendship based upon these qualities is certain to be mutually rewarding.

Chet: Well, our little Virgo.

Anna: Aw, it makes me look…so Hershey bar sweet. Unlike Iz's fireball ness.

Iola: Oh oh, do me! My birthday is December 22!

Anna: Wow, I never knew your birthday was so close to Christmas. That must suck.

Iola: Yeah, my parent's always used to get me a cake with reindeer on it.

Chet: Then she developed this physic fear of reindeer.

Iola: I WAS FIVE! Besides, they can kick people to death.

Tony: ok….

Izzie: Anyways, Capricorn.

Your element: Fire

Your ruling planets: Jupiter

Symbol: The Archer

Your stone: Turquoise

Life Pursuit: To live the good life

Vibration: Overly expressive - frequent burnouts

Sagittarian's Secret Desire: To make a difference in the world

Joe: 'Frequent burn out's' so that's what they call writing a report, and in the middle getting bored and walking away for days. Tired as heck

Iola: Haha, I bet you're not nearly as pleasant. Pull up Scorpio, Iz-Iz.

Izzie: Aye Aye captain,

Your element: Water

Your ruling planets: Pluto

Symbol: The Scorpion

Your stone: Topaz

Life Pursuit: To survive against all opposition

Vibration: Resilient

Scorpio's Secret Desire: To triumph

Joe: I'm good.

Iola: There's more on the page, Mr. Cocky Pants.

Tony: What?

Joe: Mr. Cocky pants? A little too much Dora The Explorer?

Iola: IZZIE!

Izzie:

Reputed to be the "most powerful" sign of the zodiac, Scorpios lead fate filled lives and have intense and dramatic personal relationships. Even as children Scorpios are often found to be wise beyond their years. Many astrologers call this the sign of the "oldest souls". Old and wise beyond the average, Scorpios often know all the answers, except sometimes; they too often have difficulty finding what they need to develop their own happiness. 

Passion, desire and power go hand in hand for Scorpios. Their biggest challenge and test in life is choosing between the power of love and the love of power. Coming to grips with their extraordinary emotional depths and sensitivity isn't easy for those around them. They are different from all other zodiac signs and this difference has them walking, working and loving to a different beat. Others can often live with a Scorpio partner for years, but not really know them. Much to do with a Scorpio remains ever secret. Their eyes often blaze with feelings that words never express, and beware on the days or nights they hide their feelings behind dark glasses, there is likely to be a storm of some kind brewing. When you deal with a Scorpio you have to always deal with them on a psychic intuitive level. They often wear a mask. Too often they say "no" when they really mean "yes". They have contrary natures. Once they find true love they can be the most faithful dedicated of all partners but fall out badly with a Scorpio and you are likely to find they will never forget or forgive.

Most Scorpios are winners. The main thing they have to worry about is their attitudes, which make up their mind powers and can either make or break them. When they are negative about something or someone, or critical of themselves, they can tend to get in their own way.

Scorpios operate on three levels of soul evolvement; adding up to three distinctively different types of Scorpios. The first level is the Scorpion. This is the least evolved and most drawn toward using their powers the wrong way. The criminal element of Scorpio comes under this level. Then there is the eagle - the highflying, entrepreneurial, successful Scorpio, who seems able to rise above adversity and transform bad-times into good. Then the highest expression of this sign is the Phoenix Resurrected. These Scorpios are detached and extremely powerful. They are wise beyond their years and act as leaders and are an inspiration to others. Quite frequently a Scorpio goes through the three levels of evolvement in one lifetime - but the levels can operate out of sequence

Joe: I'm still good.

Iola: Does the whole Passion thing secretly mean he's known for rough sex?

Joe: Very funny.

Callie: Ya know, my birthday is July 4th….

Anna: Aw, that's so cool!

Callie: Yeah. It's kind of hard to plan a party though when everybody is getting drunk, eating, and going to picnics to watch fireworks on your birthday though.

Izzie: Cancer…

Your element: Water

Your ruling planets: The Moon

Symbol: The Crab

Your stone: Moonstone

Life Pursuit: Constant reassurance and intimacy

Vibration: Moody

Cancer's Secret Desire: To feel safe (emotionally, spiritually, romantically and financially)\

Tony: Yep, that's Cal. Her moods change more then celebrities change girlfriends.

Callie: Grrrr.

Chet: Wow. No kidding.

Callie: Chester. Alan. Morton.

Joe: Feel free to continue at any time, Iz-Iz.

Izzie:

Those born under the sign of Cancer, ruled by the mysterious Moon, are one of the zodiac's enigmas. It is fair to say that most Cancers are a bundle of contradictions. Compassionate and caring with friends, family and lovers, yet they can cut to the bone with their jealous remarks and ever-changing moods. Endearingly eccentric on one hand, and on the other, insecure about how others see them. Like their astrological symbol - the Crab - Cancers can appear hard and insensitive on the outside. However, for those of us who know and love a "Moon Child", we understand that deep below lies a softness and sensitivity that makes them so very special...

Just as the Moon goes through many changes as it moves from its new to full phases, Cancers too go through many new and full phases of experience. Life doesn't stand still for this sign, even if they remain in one place, because they live so much in their internal oceans of emotions. Their link with the Moon often makes it impossible for them to operate on an even keel from day to day. Up and down like the proverbial yo-yo, most Cancerians feel one way one minute, then sometimes totally different the next. But this characteristic is part of their charm.

Love and romance matter more than anything else to this sign (but this occasionally shares first place with having lots of money in the bank). No other sign romances better, equally though, no sign takes it so badly when romance turns sour either. But with their changeable natures Cancerians are fascinating, mysterious, stimulating and extremely alluring. This sign is one of the most magic of all and once their magic has reached you, they are the most beguiling companions. After all, isn't the Moon the most talked about and romantic galactic identity?

Callie: See, I'm not that bad. I just don't put up with a lot of crap. And I'm fascinating!

Chet: June 20th

Tony: May 29. Were pretty close. Most likely the same symbol.

Izzie: Yelpers. You're both Gemini.

Your element: Air

Your ruling planets: Mercury

Symbol: The Twins

Your stone: Aquamarine

Life Pursuit: To explore a little bit of everything.

Vibration: Intense mental energy

Gemini's Secret Desire: To be ahead of the crowd

In ancient Greek mythology, Gemini's ruler - Mercury, was the light-footed messenger of the gods who darted back and forth across the heavens delivering news - which might explain why those born under the sign of the 'Twins' are always on the move; thirsty for knowledge and new experiences. Terminally curious and sometimes even mischievous, Geminis are multi-faceted souls who enjoy knowing a little bit of everything but generally not too much about one particular subject. It's just that variety is the spice of their lives!

In Astrology, Geminis have also gained the reputation of being the incessant talkers of the zodiac. Those Twins that don't have the 'gift of the gab' are usually talented writers or have a special interest in foreign languages. In love, they look for a partner who can keep up with them mentally and physically! And, to quote Oscar Wilde, "there's one thing worse than people talking about you, that's people not talking about you." Whether Geminis like it or not, people are usually "talking about them". Together with Scorpio and Virgos, they are a sign that is often discussed, dissected and sometimes even put down by the other signs of the zodiac. Sometimes this is a subtle form of jealousy by others, because Geminis do lead very unique and unusual lives. The Gemini personality can appear mysterious or detached to others and therefore they are often misunderstood and unappreciated for the talents they offer to the world at large.

Another reason Geminis evoke so much interest is many born under this sign are multi-dimensionally talented. In money matters, some Geminis are very adept and quick at making it...and spending it too. Many Geminis are involved in international financial wheeling and dealing. They love the adventure and game playing involved in out-thinking other people. Gemini's can be very haphazard about their financial affairs too, with many of them ending up in divorce courts mainly because their partners have become tired of living on the edge of a financial precipice.

Iola: Talkers? I think we can all agree on THAT!

Callie: Frank? And your birthday is.

Frank: I don't believe in all that star mumbo jumbo.

Tony: The ever logical Frank Hardy.

Joe: It's November 23.

Frank: Thanks for sharing, Joey.

Joe: hey-

Izzie: Well, I don't care what you think. Besides, I know your birthday to. How else would I know when to give you your birthday tic tack? Here's what it says,

Sagittarius

Your element: Fire

Your ruling planets: Jupiter

Symbol: The Archer

Your stone: Turquoise

Life Pursuit: To live the good life

Vibration: Overly expressive - frequent burnouts

Sagittarian's Secret Desire: To make a difference in the world

Ruled by the benefic planet Jupiter, Sagittarians possess a natural exuberance, sense of adventure and love of life that makes them one of the most optimistic zodiac signs of all. Like their astrological symbol - the Archer - Sagittarians are renowned for aiming their sights towards whatever it is they find alluring - a love partner, dream job, vacation - and making it their own. They believe that anything is possible - and because of this belief system, Sagittarians are adept at seeking out their very own pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

But sometimes trying to tie down these free-spirited individuals is frustrating for those around them. Sagittarians are happiest on the move - exploring new cultures and ideas and many are attracted to occupations related to travel, the media, outdoor work and philosophical pursuits. In love, their catch-cry is "don't fence me in". But once they find a partner who understands their need to retain their own sense of self and identity, Sagittarians can be the most big-hearted, generous and fun-loving companions of all.

Freedom loving, optimistic and honest, Sagittarians are ruled by Jupiter, the planet of abundance and higher learning. The wisdom of Jupiter imbibes Sagittarians with an inherent need to develop their own unique philosophy of life. The Centaur is their astrological symbol, and it gives many insights into the Sagittarian personality. The higher-evolved Sagittarian learns to integrate the two ends of the Centaur (half-human, half-beast) in order for their arrow (another Sagittarian symbol) of higher aspirations to be more on the mark. Although they are intellectually and spiritually advanced, Sagittarians are notorious for their lack of tact. In relationships they demand independence, but when in love, it can't be denied that they are one of the most big-hearted signs of the zodiac.

Anna: For not believing in this 'mumbo jumbo' it describes you fairly well.

Iola: Except for the frequent burn outs. Lord knows this loser can read for hours.

Izzie: TWO MINUTES TIL SHOPPING!

Tony: Oh come on!

Anna: Hey, don't you want us to look good for homecoming.

Iola: Oh and Iz,

Izzie: You didn't.

Callie: Oh we did.

Anna: I can't believe that even happened to you!

Joe QUIT GOING ALL GIRLY GIRL TELEPATHIC ON US, DARN IT!

Callie: Remember last year when we had Iz get her hair done when that senior asked her to prom, and they 'accidentally' cut her hair to her shoulders?

Izzie: They say she had cataracts. If she did, then why did they let her cut my hair!

Tony: It's like the time Chet and I were spending the night with Frank and Joe, and you were playing PS2 with us and Joe accidentally spit his gum in your hair, and we decided to cut it out and hope you didn't notice.

Joe, Frank, Chet, and Izzie: You HAD to bring that up?

Izzie: It was like four years ago!

Anna: You with short hair, scary thought…

-The bell then rings loudly, and all the over hyper kids make a run for the hall. Except Iola stays back to ask Mr. Macon a quick question…-

"Hey, Mr. M?"

-Alexander Jackson Macon looks up to see Iola Morton smiling slightly in front of him.-

"Would you mind coming to Iz's birthday party? It's a huge bash, and we need chaperones…"

-Mr. Macon was obviously going to say so, so Iola pulled an Izzie Hardy. She grabbed onto his tie and started spilling out the threats.-

"You better come to 8453 Mulberry Road this Sunday at nine, or we WILL make your life a living hell. Remember the pies? Times that once, then four times more. That's how hellish it will be!"

-Iola then let go of his tie, and smiled.-

"See you Sunday."

-She then blew him a kiss and left. Faze one of get Ivy a boyfriend was in place. Iola had just walked out of the room when she heard Iz yell something along the lines of 'get your skinny ass over here Iola Natalie Morton. DRESS SHOPING!-


End file.
